Usurper of Victory
by The Hero of the End
Summary: Louise wanted a strong, wise, divine familiar. Hmm lets see. Strong (check). Wise (hmm in battle check). Divine (CHECK). The world of Halgekina better brace their seats because Kusanagi Godou the 7th Campione has arrived. Let's see how those nobles deal with a damn divine royalty. Note this is a god fic galore where Godou will just pown his enemies. Die nobles die. MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHA


**Now before anybody asks.**

**This is not my work. This is just a fanfic based off of the works of the authors of Campione and Familiar of Zero.**

**Okay, I don't know if you know, so I'll tell you so can know. This is my second work and just a side work, my real work is the fanfic called Godslaying Hero/King, it's a little weak in the beginning but oh well, I'll fix that.  
**

**Now the biggest reason I made this was because DAMN those nobles piss me off. Fine Louise and whatnot aren't that bad, but the likes of Guiche just really gets on my nerves. The whole reason I wrote this was to rub it in their faces that they are not the center of the world for god's sake. And yes by god's sake.**

**The instrument for me to do this is by introducing someone that hails from commoner descent, but have power and authority that the greedy nobles like them could only dream of. I saw a lot of anime and manga and thus the one I chose as my instrument is (drum roll please) the 7th Campione Kusanagi Godou.**

**I want to show them that their magic is pretty worthless and weak by comparing it with someone with true strength. Godou being a godslaying devil king which mortals can never refuse is perfect. Furthermore, all magi are meant to serve him without question.**

**Royalty beats Nobility, but what can defeat Divinity?**

**Now in my story, 3 years have already passed and Godou has somewhat better control of his authorities than in the normal story line. Louise summons a familiar and gets exactly what she wants, although no one knew about it.**

**Now without further ado I present**

**Usurper of Victory ch 1:**

Needless to say Louise was getting very nervous. Today was it, her fated day when she proves to her classmates once and for all of her brilliance and identity as a true magician. The second years' Springtime Summoning Ritual.

However...

"A dragon!" Shouted the entire class as they admired the new familiar that a small petite blue haired girl summoned almost effortlessly. Of course the blue haired girl herself didn't bat an eyelash to her new familiar. She only looked from her book once after she completed the spell nodded once at the dragon and again buried her nose into the book.

Louise's jaws dropped. To think someone in her class was capable of summoning a dragon...and a wind dragon at that...besides herself of course.

There were a whole host of other familiars summoned as well.

Guiche summoned a mole...typical

Monmonrancy summoned a frog...typical

Someone summoned a bugbear...respectable

Even Kirche summoned a damn Salamander! '_God damn it!'_ why did that damn cow have to summon a Salamander she whined inwardly.

Each of her classmates took a turn at the summoning circle and summoned their respective familiars until...

"Is that all?" Shouted Professor Colbert as he called on the class. "Have you all managed to summon your familiars?"

"Professor Colbert there's still one of us who hasn't summoned a familiar yet...if she can summon one at all," commented a certain vixen.

Louise glared at her rival Kirche von Zerbst a magician from Germanium, a rival of herself as well as her own family. She had everything she didn't have: looks, popularity...magical talent, and now to boot a Salamander at that.

"Mind your own business Zerbst!" Louise shot at her with an evil look.

"Go get them tiger." Laughed Kirche.

Louise of course like she always does in both magic and personality exploded. "You'll see you stupid damn cow. I'll summon something that will make you grovel on the ground. My familiar will make yours look like dirt. You'll see...You'll see!"

"Oh I'm so afraid," Kirche said as she hugged herself. Of course the action made her bountiful assets even more prominent. She even swirved left and right making "them" swing which caught every male's eyes.

"Cough! cough!" the professor coughed as he caught everyone's attention, and tried to clear his blush, "Mrs Valliere would you please come into the circle." The professor called out, "I'm afraid we don't have much time."

Louise glared at Kirche for a few seconds before nodding towards the professor's direction and walked towards the circle.

'_Why was she so hesitant,'_ she asked herself. This was her moment. The moment when she displayed to the world her prowess as a magician.

Her feet stopped in front of the circle. With a sigh sight Louise started chanting.

"Oh familiar of mine, somewhere in the lands, heed the ancient covenant and answer my summons!"

0000000000

Kusanagi Godou was a lucky man. He was only 19 years old, but will forever look like he was 16, was already married to 4 bishoujos. Their names were: Erica Blandelli, Mariya Yuri, Lilianna Kranjcar, and Ena Seishuin.

However the situation to Kusanagi Godou was like a prison.

"Sigh! I couldn't even start college before they forced me to wed all of them." Godou exasperated in defeat.

Kusanagi Godou also known by his Campione title, **The Usurper of Victory**, was sighing in defeat.

'_If you sigh like that just 6 months after your marriage how do you expect to survive a lifetime with them partner?'_ a voice said inside his head asked.

Godou looked at his right hand, rather the entity sheathed inside his arm. "Ame no Murakumo, you're rather talkative nowadays." Godou commented. Actually Godou liked having a talking partner. He found it was soothing to talk to someone about his problems. It wasn't like he could talk to his family or friends. His sister would bite his head off. His grandfather would congratulate him on surpassing him. His friends would cry rivers of blood...he also couldn't talk to them about the other side of the world.

'_Even sleeping gets tiring after a while,'_ the sword said.

Godou nodded.

'_So what're you going to name the first born?' _The sword suddenly voiced.

"What?! WAHH! Don't remind me!" Godou screamed in panic.

Yup Kusanagi Godou was no longer a virgin, and all 4 of his wives were already pregnant with their first child.

'_You really should have expected it using [Youth] revitalizes your essense and passes it to another. In that state if you engage in intercourse there is 99% chance that the female would get..."_ the sword said.

"Curse you Verethragna! For giving me this power and for challenging me!"

Yup and the reason why all four of his wives were pregnant was none other than because of his rematch with Verethragna. In their rematch Godou was forced to use [Youth] to the girls and in that state Godou could be called an animal, and they engaged in...immoral actions, which lead to victory but complete defeat in Kusanagi Godou's case.

Verethragna would grant [Protection] to the girls forcing them to obey his will. The only way to bypass that was for Godou to grant his own [Protection] to them.

It was a magnificent victory but total defeat

'Did you hear that king?' the sword said.

"WAH WAH WAH! I can't hear anything Godou screamed like a child.

Ame no Murakumo being in Godou arm had certain control of it. For instance...

"Ow!" Godou shouted in pain after his right arm suddenly left his control and slapped him.

"What was that for?" Godou asked his partner.

"Did you hear that king?" The sword questioned again.

"Hear what?" Godou answered caressing the spot where he was slapped with his own arm.

'_That.'_ Ame no murakumo murmured.

"No, but I felt some weird energy." Godou answered standing up his eyes serious.

~~my familiar~~

"I definately heard that," Godou said aloud looking for the source of the sound.

~~divine, powerful, and wise~~

"Eh~" Godou said, locating the source of the voice to be...a rubber duckling that Hikari left in his room. "What the."

Godou continued to stare at the rubber duckling.

~~Come to me~~

Suddenly right in front of the duckling a green portal opened up.

"Hmmm what's this?" Godou said as he inspected the portal.

The divine sword in his arm also said, '_there seems to be no divinity in this portal.'_ It continued, '_whatever it is it's a human spell, but quite powerful at that.'_

"Hmm I think it wants me to enter the portal." Godou said looking at the rubber duckling.

'_By the way the rubber duck is not talking.'_ the blade commented.

"...I knew that," Godou said back.

The two, King and Sword stared at the Portal.

'_Looks like fun king let's go check it out,' _the blade said. Although he wasn't as wild as he once was Ame no Murakumo was that of [Steel] and a trait of all [Steel] was 'do first ask later.'

Godou squinted his eyes at the portal. "I feel as if. If I got there I'll get in serious trouble." Godou commented as he shut out the blade's opinion.

"...You might be able to escape the girls' pregnant mood swings." Ame no Murakumo again pursuaded.

"..." Godou did not say a word.

'_How about it?'_ The sword asked again.

"I'll pack my bags." Godou answered back.

And that was how the legendary 7th Campione arrived to Halgekina, to escape his wives' pregnant mood swings.

0000000000

"Just give up Louise," a blonde girl with drills on her head commented. "This is the 6th time you tried and you still haven't summoned anything yet."

As an answer the pink girl shouted back. "Shut up Monmorancy. I don't want to hear that from someone who summoned a frog." Louise shot back.

"What was that!?" Shouted the infuriated blonde girl.

"Shut up Monmorancy of the Flood!" repeated the pink haired girl standing on the summoning circle.

"At least I managed to summon a familiar unlike a certain Zero," the blonde gloated.

"Guh...7th times the charm!" Louise shouted back as she shut off the crowd's comments ans started chanting again.

"My servant that existed somewhere in this vast universe."

-like always the circle started glowing a little after Louise poured in her willpower.

"My divine, beautiful, wise, powerful servant."

-The circle got even more brighter.

"Heed my call."

-Something like a spark happened inside the circle again.

"I wish from very bottom of my heart."

-Suddenly something happened. Something that has never happened before in summoning history. The circle started glowing in a majestic gold light.

"What's this?" asked the majority of the her class in fear and awe.

"My My this is peculiar indeed." Professor Colbert commented as he inspected the circle. In order to get a better look he came closer.

"And add to my guidance and appear!"." Louise finished.

-...the circle like every one of Louise's spells blew up. But this time it blew up in Colbert's face.

Due to the sudden explosion Colbert fainted on the spot. Dust rose from the circle as it obscured anything inside it. Colbert's face was hidden in the dust as well.

Awkward silence followed

"As expected of the Zero." Kirche laughed.

"Yeah as expected," someone else added.

"That golden light must have been some trick," another said.

"As if the Zero could make something other than an explosion!" A 5th person said.

"""HAHAHAHAHA,""" the whole class laughed.

"EI~! Shut Up! I just messed up once!" Louise shouted in anger.

In their laughter and humor nobody noticed that all the summoned familiars suddenly tense up and bow towards the circle...all except Tabita of course.

Tabitha unlike the others immediately noticed the change in her Sylphid. She even looked up from her book to look at the rising smoke in the circle.

Tabitha examined the smoke as closely as she can to see. A youth walk out with dust all over his clothes and backpack in his back.

"What kind of summoning was that!" The boy said.

0000000000

"What kind of summoning was that!" Kusanagi Godou complained as he walked out of the dust. "My clothes are dusty now." The king commented as he started wiping himself.

'_If you weren't a Campione you probably would have been seriously injured in an explosion of that caliber.'_ Ame no Murakumo said, '_It was only your magic resistance that save you.'_

"Oh?" Godou said. Magic Resistance was a peculiar thing. In times it helped, in other times it was a pain. "Now where are we?"

Godou looked around to find himself in the middle of a field surrounded by...students. In front of Godou was a collection of students staring at him and laughing at something in his direction. Furthermore, they were peculiar students. They were dressed in mostly a plain white button shirt, pants for boys, short skirts for girls, and they all wore capes, what kind of school uniform makes their students wear capes.

To add to that, behind the students was a collection of animals. Furthermore, there was even a dragon!"

'_Oi! Ame no Murakumo.' _Godou called inwardly glaring at the dragon.

'Don't worry King,' Ame no Murakumo responded, '_there is not a shred of divinity in any of them. Look.'_

Dragons were usually Divine Beasts of the Earth gods and goddesses as a result, they were at direct odds with beings like Kusanagi Godou, a Campione, although a Campione far outstrip a dragon and divine beasts in strength.

However, this dragon, as his sword said, seemed to be bowing in reverence towards him. '_I see,'_ Godou thought as he nodded once towards the dragon.

Also, for some reason the blue haired girl next to the dragon seemed to be paying attention to him. '_Hmmm she's short.'_ Godou thought.

'_Yes, but experienced,'_ Ame no Murakumo added. Godou nodded again, her eyes were those of a hunter. However, instinctively as all Campiones Godou knew that neither she nor anyone else here was a match for him. Slowly Godou nodded towards the blue haired girl and the blue haired girl nodded back. The nod was a nonverbal agreement to peace...for the moment.

Seeing the threats neutralized Kusanagi Godou looked again at the collection of students.

'_I feel as if I was in Hogwarts.' _Godou inwardly thought to himself. The cloaks they had on and the wands in their hands made them look like the small time magicians he read about in the novels. '_What is up with their hair color!' _Godou thought to himself. '_I mean there's practically every shade of the rainbow in there.'_

While Godou was thinking about the peculiar group of students he was seeing the students were busy making fun of Godou and Louise.

"HAHAHAHAH! Look Louise managed to summon a commoner!" One laughed.

"Look at those clothes and he even has a bag on him he has to be a commoner!" Joked another. Everyone nodded. Kusanagi Godou may be a legendary king who can command an entire country's resources by his whims, however Godou was never an extravagant person as seen from his attire. Even now Godou was dressed in a plain long blue/black long sleeved shirt, a short sleeved white button shirt, black pants, and normal sneakers. It was always Godou's style to dress freely and comfortably.

"Look at that dumb look on his face. Hey Louise you shouldn't nab a random commoner off the streets just to serve as your familiar you know." Kirche laughed.

The whole class erupted in laughter.

"Shut up!" Shouted a furious but embarrassed Louise. "I did the ritual but this guy showed up."

"Liar who ever heard of a commoner as a familiar!" Someone else shouted.

"Just drop out Louise!" Another added.

"Hear Hear." A 3rd person added in his 2 cents.

Meanwhile the Eastern Godslayer merely tilted his head to the left and inwardly conversed with his sword, '_hey Ame no Murakumo can you understand what they're saying?' _Godou questioned.

The blade answered back, '_It sounds like an ancient form of French but not quite. Can't you as a Campione automatically understand any and all languages?'_

Clicking his tongue Godou answered, '_it takes a few minutes.'_

'_Hey partner,'_ the sword called for Godou's attention.

'_Hmm?'_ Godou responded.

'_You might want to move from where you're standing,' _the sword said.

"Hmm...What The!" Godou jumping off his usual position. Due to the interdimensional travel our hero did not notice that he was actually standing on the back of a bald man.

Quickly Godou got off the man and helped him in a sitting position. "Are you alright?" Godou asked the man in Japanese. Of course Mr. Colbert did not understand a single word due to his slight concussion and a difference in language. Godou was just about to apply some healing magic before a little pink girl walked up to him and kicked him.

"It-te! Nan-da-yo!" Godou shouted instinctively in Japanese

"Why did you have to show up!" An angry Louise shouted in his face.

Godou just looked back at her, tilted his head to the right and said this time in english, "My...name...is Kusanagi Godou." Hoping that the girl at least understand a little bit of the almost universal language.

"Look Louise the Zero's lousy commoner can't even speak." Someone said in the crowd.

"Not only did she choose to kidnap a commoner but a stupid commoner at that." Someone laughed.

"Befitting of a Zero," Another mentioned.

Louise puffed her cheeks in annoyance and embarassment. The whole class were filled with jerks just because a commoner had to show up!"

Godou again turned his attention to the injured man and asked, "Are you alright? Are you hurt anywhere?"

The said injured man with swirls in his eyes murmered under his breath, "Once the piston moves the energy provided by the fuel will-," drawled the dazed professor.

'_I think he's lost it,'_ Ame no Murakumo commented. '_Why don't you give him a good slap king that usually always works.'_

'_Humans don't work like television you know, just by hitting it a little the thing doesn't work.'_ Godou thought back to the sword.

However, again Ame no Murakumo took control of the King's right hand. Thus, before our male Campione could resist his right hand acted by itself and slapped the poor and unfortunate professor across the left cheek.

"Ow!" The professor said as the smarting blow to the cheek woke him to the world. "What was that for?"

Looking guilty the king apologized, "um sorry...my hand sort of moved by itself." Godou said sheepishly. The professor didn't understand and tilted his face his eyebrows already showing the question mark.

On the inside though. '_AME NO MURAKUMO!'_ Godou shouted.

'_Hehehe,'_ the sword laughed

Looking left and looking right Colbert was able to piece together from the comments that the class was shouting the situation. "Oh! you must be the new familiar for Miss Valliere." Colbert said with wide eyes.

"Professor how can a commoner be a familiar!" Someone said in the crowd.

"Yeah! It's obvious that Louise just hired some random commoner." Someone else added.

"Shut up!" Louise herself shouted back. "I told you I did the ritual and this guy popped up!" Louise retorted back.

Louise then looked back at professor Colbert and begged. "Professor I think some mistake happened. Can I try to resummon?"

Professor Colbert stood up, took off his glasses and proceeded to wipe the dust collected on the lens. "I'm afraid not Miss Valliere," he said shaking his head. "The Springtime Summoning Ritual is a sacred ritual where the magician finds his/her specialty and partner. Having it redone because one does not like their servant is blasphemous. I'm sorry but it can not be redone."

Louise however wouldn't give up, "But who ever heard of a commoner as a familiar," she shot back.

"I'm afraid I have no authority over this matter," Professor Colbert explained, "either you take this young man as your familiar or you must leave the school." The Professor sighed. He knew that Louise Valliere was a hard working motivated student, but as the saying goes, 'Rules are Rules.' Sighing again the professor wiped his glasses and said, "Mrs. Valliere would you please finish the Contract Servant spell."

"B-But with him!" Louise shouted in shock.

"Yes we understand however in order to bind the familiar it must be done," the professor said sternly.

Puffing her cheeks in outrage Louise walked up to our very confused protagonist. She had no choice. She had to at the very least have a familiar or else she would be kicked out of the academy, and once she was kicked out nothing awaited her but...She wouldn't think about it.

Stamping her feet with unnecessary force she stood in front of the familar. Her cheeks tinged in a slight blush but she still was angry at him. Who could help it? It was her first kiss after all.

Looking up Louise noticed that the commoner she summoned was easily a head or 2 taller than her. "Conceited thing," she whispered under her breath looking at him. She then motioned for him to bend down.

Kusanagi Godou tilted his head to the left but understanding that the little girl in front of him wanted him to bend down he decided to kneel.

Taking out her wand Louise said angrily, "Be grateful commoner. Usually your kind wold never experience the lips of a noble." She then started chanting.

"Pentagon of the five elemental powers, grant your blessing upon this creature and bind it as my familiar,"

Godou was very amused of all this hocus mumbo jumbo that the girl was playing at. 'I mean come on a wand,' he thought to himself. Furthermore, he thought whatever spell the girl was casting was useless after all he was a Campione, famed for their magic resistance. Of course, that all changed when the pink girl finished chanting and promptly kissed him.

Kusanagi Godou at that moment was severely chastising himself. I mean he should have seen the symptoms: that flush, those lips, that little tears. IT was all right there, but yet! It was just the way Lilianna and Mariya said to him, that his guard was too weak...but come on a little girl practically half his age! 'Uaaaaaggghhhh! I am not a lolicon!' He screamed in his mind.

It was a short chaste kiss, but a kiss nonetheless. Lips touched lips and the spell flowed through.

'_King!' _The sword in his hand warned. '_Whatever this spell is its trying to control you!'_

Quickly Kusanagi Godou focused on the foreign entity in his body. '_Tch did these magicians from the start plan to knock him out!' _he thought.

Kusanagi Godou brought his right hand into the sky and was about to call upon one of his authorities before the effects of the spell kicked in.

"Guh~" Godou clenched his teeth as the flesh on his left hand started burning. Usually all spells targeting a Devil King were bound to fail however there was one exception. Spells cast from outside would have little to no affect on a King because of their Magic Resistance, but spells cast inside avoid that resistance. However, it wasn't like Godou had no choice but to accept whatever enchantment this was. There were still ways of fighting back.

Professor Colbert walked over to the young man and said, "Don't worry the runes are etching themselves, it'll hurt a little though." The kind professor held the young man's left hand and looked up at his face, and was shocked. The peaceful expression which the man had was all but gone and replaced with the look of a savage beast or warrior. It was even more brutal than the look he himself, The Flame Snake, took when he was working as a mercenary. Furthermore, he heard a weird language erupting from the man's mouth that for some instance in his mind screamed Danger and Power at him.

Godou closed his eyes and in his heart saw the crest/symbol of Verethragna. "I am strongest amongst the strong. Truly, I am one that holds each and every victory." Chanting the ancient veda of the Persian Warlord Godou channelled the strength of the War god Verethragna. - I care not whom challenges me, whether man or devil; I may face all my foes and all my enemies. Regardless, I shall crush all those who wouldst stand in my way." With these words the magic power in Godou's body was boosted to astronomical levels. This in turn had the effect of weakening whatever spell the girl put on him. After a few seconds the spell ceased entirely and the pain in his left hand stopped.

Tabitha was the only one that noticed. Once the man started murmuring something under his breath Sylphid started whimpering like a scared cat. It was not only her Sylphid but all the other familiars started displaying actions that suggest fear.

"Colbert sensei are you alright?" Louise asked, as she walked up to the professor.

Noticing himself and popping out of his stupor Professor Colbert nodded and regained himself. "Hmm oh yes, yes. I'm fine, just a little tired,. Thank you for your concern Ms Valliere." The professor said with a smile. The whole thing must have been an illusion or trick he told himself. However, the professor continued to stare at Kusanagi Godou for a little while before looking at his left hand. "Well done Ms. Valliere you managed to do Contract Familiar in one try." He said praising the girl.

'_King...that guy. He's experienced.'_ Ame no Murakumo commented.

'_...I know,'_ Godou replied back, glancing at the bald professor. Even though this teacher seemed to be an expert in the field of magic there was no way a Campione would fall from a mere magician. However that wasn't what caught Kusanagi's attention. What caught his attention above all was the fact that this kind looking teacher was able to invoke the wrath of the [White Stallion].

[White Stallion] the ephermeal spear of the sun capable of burning all creation to nothing. However, using this incarnation of Verethragna to its fullest potential requires the target to be a sinner that has harmed the people greatly.

'_What was person that has been deemed a sinner be doing with a group of student?'_ Godou thought as he narrowed his eyes at the man.

The man in turn looked straight into Godou's eyes without flinching.

'_King there's something on your left hand.'_ Ame no Murakumo said in his mind.

"Hmm," Kusanagi said as his attention was diverted by the black sword's words. "What's this?" He said as he noticed the weird engravings on his left hand.

"Ho! What peculiar runes," said a voice over Godou's left shoulder, as the owner of the voice examined his hand. "I've never seen these before."

Capable of being surprised like any normal people Kusanagi Godou did what anyone would have done and jumped up as he turned around to look at the one who spoke. "When did this guy get here," Godou shouted aloud looking at the bald professor.

Blinking the professor coughed and said. "Where's my manners. I'm sorry. I was just interested in the runes on your hand. Would you mind if I took a copy of them."

Godou blinked.

Professor Colbert blinked.

…

""Hey I just understood you," the duo shouted in alarm.

'_Looks like the [language] finally kicked in,'_ Ame no Murakumo muttered in Godou's arm.

'_Looks like it.'_ Godou thought back.

However, because Colbert couldn't hear the mental speech between the King and his sword the professor started making his own theories. "Hmm maybe the Contract Servant spell finally made the translation magic go into effect." He murmured stroking his chin and muttering other things under his breath. He looked up and noticed that the young man was staring at him. "I apologize for my rude behavior." Professor Colbert said, "I am a professor in this Tristain Magic Academy." He explained, "I was merely fascinated by the runes inscribed on your hands and wished to make a copy...may I?" Colbert said in a respectful and civilized manner.

Godou looked straight into the guy. [White Stallion] even now continued to rampage inside him trying to burn this man. '_How could a man who is this respectful ever be considered a sinner,'_ he thought to himself, however his instincts and Authorities are never wrong.

"Go ahead," Godou said extending his left arm. The Professor in response smiled and walked forward with a paper and pen in hand to copy what was inscribed. As a result, the two men were earshot with each other. Godou whispered to Colbert in a whisper, "Are you a sinner?"

The rapidly moving pen stopped for a while and the smile on the bald man's face faltered. With a sad smile the professor answered, "Yes...Yes I was," with a face full of pain.

Godou nodded as he willed the incarnation to back [White Stallion] neighed within him in protest although it was loyal to its master it refused to let a sinner leave unpunished. '_Stand down.'_ Godou told his own incarnation, '_this one already has paid for his sins.'_ Reluctantly the white steed heeded its master's words and stood down.

It took two minutes for the professor to finish copying the runes in his hands. After the said professor finished copying the runes onto his notepad he stood up brushed his pants and said, "Thank you very much for your cooperation," and extended a hand out to the young man.

Godou in response took up the hand and shook it."You're welcome," he said back.

The two men looked each other in the eyes both acknowledging what they saw. Godou saw a man suffering for his sins as he tried to make up for them. Colbert saw a man bearing a huge responsiblity.

Breaking the handshake Colbert looked towards the rest of the class and said. "Class is over. Your summonings are complete. Please report back to your dorms, and bond with your new familiars." With that the professor walked away towards the castle to ponder about the new being that has caught his attention.

'_That man...'_ Godou thought as he looked at his back, '_is suffering.'_

Ame no Murakumo nodded, '_It's perhaps one of the only ways that men like him can atone for their sins. Those that has stolen too many lives can not pay with just their own.'_ the sword said. '_Thus they live a life of suffering till the last breath they take.'_

In the King's and Sword's musing they did not notice the approach of a little girl nor did they register the kick that she threw at his shins.

"OWW!" Kusanagi Godou shouted as he held his shin with his hands as he was brought out of his musings. He looked down to see the little girl with pink hair, the one who kissed him, staring back at him with an angry face. "That hurt you know." The King said.

Louise was angry. No she was down right pissed, although she as a noble would never use the term. The Spring Time Summopning Ritual was her chance to show the world her talent and this stupid commoner shows up and blows it.

Godou looked quisically at the little girl. "Umm you know once you kick someone it's common courtesy to say "Sorry." Godou said with a smile.

"Shut up you daft commoner. It's all your fault!" She shouted back trying to shift the blame on the commoner. "It's all your fault, you had to show up, Argg why couldn't I have summoned a dragon or a manticore me from the Valliere...And yet I get a stupid commoner! Why a commoner!" She growled.

"Umm sorry," Godou said scratching his head not knowing why the girl was angry at him. Usually isn't the one who hit the person supposed to be saying that. Why am I the one who got hit saying 'sorry' godou pondered.

"Hey Louise." Called a red haired student with what had to be breast implants, "you better return back to your dorms with your commoner. Hehehehehe." She snickered as she waved her wand to use the levitation spell like everyone else in the group. With that she flew towards the buildings without looking back.

"Augh! That Cow!" Godou heard the now named pink haired girl growl. "Just because she got a better familiar than I did!" She seethed

Godou followed the flying students with his eyes. '_Hmm looks like this place doesn't use brooms like Hogwarts,'_ Godou thought. His eyes followed the flying people to the sky to the...'_Umm Ame no Murakumo...why are there two moons in the sky,'_ Godou questioned.

'_...'_

'_Ame no Murakumo,' _Godou said.

'_Yes King,'_ the sword replied.

'_Could you tell me where we are?'_ Godou questioned.

'_...not a damn clue,'_ the sword answered back.

'_Ame no Murakumo,'_ Godou again said.

'_...Yeah,'_ the sword said.

'_Damn you,'_ Godou cursed the sword, ironically though Ame no Murakumo is a holy sword. *Sigh* the King sighed as he shifted his backpack on his back with all his necessary utensils. '_Worst comes to worst I can use the [Gale]Incarnation to return home I guess,' _the King told himself.

Godou stared up at the sky. With a pondering expression. '_Well at least there is little to no chance that the girls would be able to find me here,'_ he thought looking on the positive side as he again let out a sigh inside him.

"What's wrong with you commoner suddenly sighing like that." Louise admonished her familiar. Not only was her familiar a commoner but depressed too. Does Heaven have no fortune to bestow upon her!

"Let's get going," Louise said as she walked towards the buildings calmly.

Godou just stared at her for a second before blowing up the bomb, "Hey aren't you going to fly away too?" He asked innocently.

Although there was no one to hear the shout of pain, but if anyone still remained there they would have heard the loud and clear screams of a prime male and what seemed like the cracking of a whip.

No one suspected that that same man who ran from the sadistic pink haired girl would be a legendary King of myths that could rule the world with a flick on his finger.

0000000000

"So let me get this straight." Godou said as he tried to get the facts straight. "There's this magic ritual called Springtime Summoning Ritual which you students when you're 2nd years participate in." The man said as he scratched his chin in thought.

"Correct," the small pink blob nodded.

"And the purpose of this ritual is to summon a partner of some sort for you magicians," Godou continued.

The pink girl again nodded.

"And when you did the ritual...I showed up?" Godou finally asked.

"Correct...Although I have no idea why a commoner would show up for a familiar." She spoke out loud. Dismissing the question with a wave of her hand.

However the male's brain was whirling in thoughts. '_Oi Ame no Murakumo. Is that even possible for a King like me to be summoned for a mere familiar.'_ he thought to the sword, '_let alone the fact that magic affected me then,' _he spoke to his sword.

'_Impossible.'_ The sword said, '_It would be impossible for any mage's magic to affect you, but apparently these cases are special,'_ the sword spoke to its wielder. '_Due to the populace regarding the magic as a sacred ritual it could have been elevated to the status of your little girls' [Golgotha Spell Words] or [Song of the Bow]. Furthermore the magic doesn't have to affect you directly but it only has to bend space around you to bring you here.'_ The sword pondered for a while. '_For a metaphor it would be equivalent to walking through the corridor or passageway to the Astral Realm.' _

'_I see,' _the king said. '_How about the contract spell?'_ Godou thought.

The black sword laughed. '_There exists no spell capable of ruling or binding a king,'_ Ame no Murakumo said. '_Furthermore, even if it did somehow trap you in its enchantment, the spell would disintegrate once you put in even the most minimal effort,'_

"Hmm," Godou muttered as he looked at the runes engraved on his hand as he remembered a few words about his race. '_Since the power to kill a deity is in his hands, he therefore looms over all mortals on Earth!' _The runes started wavering under Godou's gaze. Godou could feel that with even minimal effort the runes would self destruct like an ant stepped on by an elephant. However, even if Godou was a powerful elephant there was no reason for him to step on the ant. He put his left hand back into his pocket.

With that out of his way Godou looked left and right as he walked. The construct was made not out of metal, plaster, concrete and glass like his home world but of stone and wood after all it was a castle. The architecture wasn't bad the floor was smooth and waxed the windows were well made. '_Even though I'm a King, this is the first time I've stepped inside a castle.'_ Godou thought as he followed the short pink haired girl.

"Oh yeah!" Godou said as a light bulb popped up above his head. "We haven't introduced ourselves yet!" Godou said as he tapped the girl on the shoulder.

Louise stopped there in the middle of the hallway before nodding and giving her consent. "True. It would be unbefitting for the servant to be unaware of his own mistress's name." She said with a scowl. "Listen well you stupid commoner." Louise said making big unnecessary movements, "I am the 3rd daughter of the infamous Valliere..."

Godou started droning the little girl's rants. The title went on for at least 5 minutes.

"...Louise de la Valliere!" She finally announced with a sweep of her hands.

Godou with a sigh of relief said, "oh Louise-chan! Hi I'm Kusanagi Godou. Nice to meet you Louise-chan." The God slayer said with a smile as he ruffled the little girl's hair. Here was the 7th King himself, the one who fought against dozens of other gods and his contemporairies, the one known as strongest, The Lord who ruled over the East, The King of Sword's rival and friend, **The Usurper of Victory** himself addressing a little girl with merely his name while the little girl herself was trying to impress him with her 'hollow' titles.

Of course there was no way that Louise knew of this. She quickly kicked the unknown King and shouted." You will address me as Mistress understood you slave of a commoner!"

Meanwhile our "Strongest" was kneeled down on the floor with his hands comforting the shin of his left leg while he rolled around in pain. "Louise-chan is horrible," he cried with tears flowing down his eyes.

Hearing the voices of other students down the hall, Louise quickly ordered her servant up and to start walking lest she be embarrassed from her familiar's action.

After another 2 minutes they finally arrived.

"We're here slave," Louise announced as she pointed to her room.

"Hmmm...oh," said Godou as he waited for her to open the door and let him in.

Awkward silence followed.

A tic marc formed on Louise's forehead. "Why are you not opening the door for me," she growled. "It's a servant's duty to open the door for their master."

Kusanagi Godou blinked. "Umm Louise...you know I just got here so...I don't have the keys," he whispered in a shaky voice.

In her anger and hurry Louise forgot all about the fact that her servant was new. With a red face of embarrassment she quickly covered her mistake. "Th-That was merely me warning you about your duty the next time!" Shouted the pink but going red blob. "Anyway get in you stupid familiar!" The little girl said as she opened and entered the door leaving it open for Godou to walk through.

"Alright~alright." Sighed the god slayer as he walked in following the little girl into the room.

Louise already retreated deep into the room and so Godou was left alone to view his new premise, and the king said, "Not bad." Of course Kusanagi Godou being a God-Slaying Devil King was not a stranger to luxury. Western or European he had them all. Every time he went on a vacation the only accomodations that he (well actually the girls) lived in were 5 star hotels and inns and VIP status at that. Furthermore, he owned a god damn castle from one of the magic organizations that tried to appease him (hey it's not like you could go throw out a damn castle into the garbage can)! Nevertheless Kusanagi Godou never liked such luxurious accomodations. To him simple and normal was the best. Thus, the normal dormitory of a student fit his tastes well, actually Godou worried for a while whether he would be forced to live in a luxurious room due to Louise's supposedly "Noble" status.

The room was a plain square room with a deeper chamber in the far right, probably for sleep. There were plently on furniture and a wardrobe in the left. It would have looked modern if not for the lack of electronic appliances. There were no TVs, refrigerators, computers, or even an AC, but Godou really didn't mind their absence. To him these things were unneeded luxuries that he almost always didn't use back home.

Continuing onwards he went in the chambers to see...

"Y-You...What the hell do you think you're doing!" The very flustered young man said as he retreated back. His face was red and he was trying to cover his eyes.

Meanwhile the target/cause of this reaction didn't bat an eyelash. "Can't you tell, I'm getting ready for bed," Louise said with an obvious expression as she slid off her school skirt and shirt. Right now Louise was in nothing but her underwear.

"Gak! I'm a guy so you shouldn't do that somewhere I can see!" Godou shouted as he, like a gentleman, turned away with a flaming face. 'Girls these days!' He thought to himself.

Blowing through her nose, Louise said, "you're a commoner and familiar in other words you're equivalent to an animal and slave. Why would I have any shame in showing my skin to some animal."

"Oi. Oi. Don't ignore my human rights!" Godou complained as he turned around a little...only to see that she was taking off her underwear too.

"GAAK! How shameless!" He screamed turning around to hide his face like an innocent maiden

Thud! something soft and light landed on top of Godou's head.

Reaching up Godou brought down what landed on top of him to see. "Wh-Wh-Why did you throw me your UNDERWEAR!" Godou shouted in protest as he refused to look at the enticing white fabric.

"You can make yourself useful and wash those." Louise ordered as she slipped into her sleeping gown. "Also next time make sure you're the one who dress me." She said as if a guy dressing a girl was the most obvious thing in the world.

Godou's head threatened to overload. "Why the hell do you want me to dress you!"

Louise walked towards the bed without even bothering to look back. "Why should a noble ever dress herself when she could order a servant to do it for her?" She said as she arrived to her bed.

"Wh-Wha~" our thoroughly confused protagonist said as the world threatened to fall on his head.

Louise snuggled into bed and said, "Oh yeah! make sure you wake me up at dawn. Now go make yourself useful and wash my underwear." That was the end of the conversation as she got into her covers and promptly fell asleep.

Kusanagi Godou just looked back and forth from the underwear in his hands to the young girl in bed. If anyone saw himself now they would have rightly accused him of being an underwear thief, which he would have no way of defending against.

Looking back at the girl in bed, Godou noticed that there was only one bed, not even a futon was laid out.

"Hey where do I sleep?" Godou whimpered. For an answer a lazy hand slowly emerged from the covers and pointed at the corners of the room to what seemed like, a pile of hay.

"Your kidding me." Godou's voice was devoid of all hope. Looking back into his hands he saw the underwear and thought, 'well might as well do the laundry.' With that Godou dropped off the backpack, he carried till now and walked out the door seeking a place to finish his task.

0000000000

"Man this place is like a maze." Godou thought to himself as he aimlessly walked around. He thought finding a place marked "Laundry" would have been easy but he's been walking at least 20 minutes with nothing to show for his work.

"Couldn't they mark each room?" Godou sighed as he peered into yet another promising room only to see that it was used for storage. '_Where do you think the laundry room is Ame no Murakumo?' _Godou asked.

The sword was silent for a while. '_King.'_ The sword in his right hand called.

'_What is it?'_ Godou thought back as he continued walking forward.

In a questioning tone the sword asked. '_Why do you follow the orders of a mere magician let alone a mortal magician?'_ The sword asked with an air of disapproval. '_Your status as King entail that you must stand above all mortals yet why are you answering to those same mortals?'_

Godou stopped and smiled as he continued on his way after about 10 seconds. With a chuckle Godou answered. '_Neh Ame no Murakumo, what do you think is it that makes us human?'_

'_...I see no point to this question.'_ The straightforward sword answered with disapproval.'

Godou chuckled. '_Hear me out a little.'_

After 10 seconds, 'Fine.' The sword sighed. After a minute of thinking the sword said, '_humans are humans because of their ability to think and change,'_ the sword retorted.

'_True.'_ Godou said with a laugh. '_But rather I think humans define themselves as humans because we have the ability to help each other. To cover for our weakness. To build a society.' _Godou's voice was full of emotions. Looking at his right arm he continued. '_Being Steel you should understand that in the wild only the strong survive.' _Godou said.

Ame no Murakumo nodded. A being of Steel would prioritize battle and power first after all.

'_But you know what humans survived for this long because of this trait. So I think conforming to society is a good thing. Even a King has to have some rules he must follow.'_ Godou closed his eyes. '_Besides I would never have been a King nor survived for so long without the help of others.' _In Godou's minds were the fleeting silhoutes of 4 different girls, each important to him. '_Even though they keep on getting me in trouble,'_ he grumbled.

Ame no Murakumo being intricately related to Godou saw the same picture as him. '_Following orders and accepting help are two different things.'_

Without missing a beat Godou continued, '_Although I killed a god and became a King, that doesn't give me the right to rule Ame no Murakumo.'_ Godou said.

'_...'_

King the being that stands above everyone else. One who wields authority and commands those below him. There exists no one else above him. This is the definition of the term "King."

Under Godou's gaze he commanded his right hand to clench to a fist. "King...," Godou whispered aloud, looking up and out the window he continued, "are people that earn their authority. Someone acknowledged. Someone righteous."

'...'

Looking up at the moon Godou said, "Those that misuse power is not a [King]." Closing his eyes he remembered the numerous opponents he fought against. "They are tyrants that stifle the voice of the people for their own good, that can not be a [King]!" Godou said firmly.

Opening his eyes, Godou said aloud, "Besides we're living in her room, its the least we can do to for her hospitality." Godou smiled as he walked forward with a confident gait.

'_...' _Ame no Murakumo remained silent. This time for a different reason.

'_Ame no Murakumo,'_ Godou called.

'_...Speak King.'_

"Likewise I rely on you partner," Godou said with a smirk.

The sword smirked back at his owner. '_Yeah I've got a real funny partner this time.'_ It projected.

In protest Godou said aloud, "Hey!"

'_But I don't mind. Actually its pretty entertaining around someone like you.'_ Ame no Murakumo responded with a smile.

"...I guess we're both bygones." Godou shrugged his shoulders with a smile.

'_Speak for yourself.'_

"HEY!" Godou shouted in protest.

The Sword sighed. '_Upon my life I have never met a foolish king like you.' _The sword seemed to exasperate, '_Try the next corner I heard voices over there.'_ The sword suggested.

"Thanks." Godou said as he walked to the right. He didn't have to walk far to see what he was talking about.

"Oh Katie these are marvellou. Simply Marvelous!" A male voice laid on with a flair.

"Oh Guiche...they aren't that good." A second voice said this time feminine.

Rounding the corner Godou saw what seemed to be a blonde boy seducing a younger brown haired girl.

'_Oh great.'_ Godou thought inwardly, '_a fop.'_

The boy was about 16-17 years old had bright blonde hair and a white shirt exposed at the front with laces. Furthermore, he was waving around a damn rose around. The girl on the other hand was plain looking with a look of enamoration on her face. On her hands were what seemed to be a plate of baked goods.

The boy picked up one of the baked goods and gave a whiff. "Oh Katie you horribly underestimate yourself." He said with excessive weird movements. "These souffles are simply divine. Fit for a King's table." He said with a flourish as he bit down.

The girl waited with impatient sparkling blue eyes. Waiting for the boy to continue praise her and her cooking.

"Divine!" He said opening his eyes as he almost seemed to dance around like a clown.

While all this was going on neither of them noticed Godou's presence. If they had seen they would have seen the look of a guy with hazed out eyes on the brink of throwing up. 'Is this guy serious?' Godou thought to himself.

"Guiche they aren't that good." The young girl blushed.

"Nonsense!" The wannabe playboy seemed to protest. "Your souffles are scrumptious...almost as much as you are beautiful." The boy named Guiche shouted out.

"This guy is hopeless." Godou sighed. Kusanagi Godou as the "King" of Cassanovas knew the face of someone trying to be one but of course failing, though he would never admit it himself.

Having heard the slight whispering Katie finally spotted Godou.

"Who are you commoner?" She questioned.

Guiche too followed Katie's line of view to see Kusanagi Godou. Although Katie didn't feel anything, Guiche felt himself compelled towards this commoner. It was like meeting a senior who was vastly better at yourself in your field and you knew it. Guiche knew it and he didn't like it.

"Who are you commoner to have interrupted two nobles?" Guiche demanded with arrogance and a sneer. Thinking about it Guiche recognized that blank look, "hey aren't you that commoner that Louise summoned as her familiar," he said.

"Oh yeah umm hi." Godou said waving a greeting. "Well you see I was trying to find someplace to do the laundry, and I heard your voices" Godou said with a laugh. "I'd appreciate it if you give me some directions."

"This is supposedly the Zero's familiar!" The girl supposedly named Katie said giving out a really exaggerated sigh. "He really is human. It's quite famous in our grade too Guiche."

"Katie do not pay attention to such rubbish like him." Guiche said as if he was talking about a piece of trash lying on the middle of the road. "You have no need to trouble yourself with the likes of him." Guiche whispered to Katie in a knowing manner.

"Oh Guiche~." Katie was completely swindled.

Meanwhile the god slaying King who ruled over the world and who likely would have made anyone who said such things about him a red stain in the road just shrugged and continued on, ignoring the bad comments about him. '_Bygones will be bygones.' _Godou thought as he walked on without paying any heed to the idiot couple.

'_What a rude fellow.' _Ame no Murakumo said in Godou's mind. '_Even gods do not dismiss the populace as such.'_

Godou nodded and agreed with the sword. '_There's always one jerk out there no matter which world or time you're in.'_ Continuing on as he erased the existence called Guiche from his mind. There really is no reason to know the name or meeting between such a low life afterall.

'_True.'_ Ame no Murakumo agreed inside Godou's arm. '_He was a complete amateur in the ways of a Cassanova, unlike you partner.'_

Giving out a classic anime spit take Godou shouted out loud like a crazy guy. "W-Wh-What the hell are you talking!"

Sighing if swords could sigh, Ame no Murakumo answered back. '_That wannable playboy was trying to become someone we all know he would never be King. His technique for attracting the opposite sex were all just blasphemy and lies that will one day be exposed.'_

'_Aren't you being a little hard on him.' _Godou said, '_If a god like you says that about him it really just might happen.'_

Giving a laugh Ame no Murakumo exclaimed. '_It is same in every time period and every world.' _The voice of the [Steel] boomed. '_Females will be attracted to Strong Males. The weak males can boast all they like but that will change nothing!'_

Godou narrowed his eyes and started to tease his sword half heartedly. '_And just when did you become an expert in love matters eh Ame no Murakumo.'_

Without missing a beat the sword retorted back. '_After I became your partner.'_

'_Oi!' _Godou loudly protested in his mind. '_Give me a break!'_

'_You will never understand.' _Ame no Murakumo sighed. '_But hey that too is one of the characteristics of a Cassanova.'_

And thus the epic battle between King and his [Steel] continued in secret, until the topic of the conversation dwindled away, but even so the position of the two did not change. Godou still advocated himself as a normal guy, while Ame no Murakumo told his partner to face reality and accept that he is the King of Cassanovas.

Having walked a few more rooms Godou started appreciating the complex of the castle he was in. '_Wow. It's so spacious and has so many rooms.' _Godou thought to himself as he enjoyed his walk. It was true. Though science did not evolve as much as it did in Godou's world, the castle was built very fine and every detail was actually well done. Furthermore, the complex was very well lighted and thus Godou could walk without crashing into anything.

However, because he was looking elsewhere he did not notice the presence of the approaching person in front of him, and neither did she.

"Kya." Godou heard as his shoulder hit something.

Looking to his left Godou immediately noticed that he and someone else bumped into each other.

"I'm sorry. Are you alright?" Godou asked as he extended a hand to help the other person up.

"I'm sorry sir! Please forgive me!" The other person said as if in fright.

"Um. Don't worry about it." Godou said clearly taken aback by the over apologizing person. Noticing that the person was carrying large amounts of blankets when Godou and the person bumped into each other, Godou bent down to retrieve the fallen laundry.

"Let me help you with that." Godou said as he picked up the fallen covers.

"No! No!" The person said frightened and shocked. "How could I ever allow a noble to dirty themself. Please leave such tasks to Siesta."

Looking up Godou just then noticed that the person he bumped into was actually female, furthermore she was dressed in black and white clothes that were very familiar to Godou. '_A maid!' _Godou exclaimed as he instantly compared this maid to the other maid back home. Actually this person was quite similar to Arianna-san. She had black hair, average height, blue eyes and impressive assets. Of course the similar outfit was what caused Godou to compare this person with Arianna back home but still they were quite similar in many ways.

'_Sigh* 'I suppose the concepts of maids are universal.' _Godou decided with a sigh. '_Maids are a fearsome existence.' _Godou thought with a frown.

"Um I'm not a noble." Godou answered back.

"Huh?" The maid named Siesta said as he processed the meaning of those words. "You're not a noble." Siesta said repeating the words to make sure she hadn't heard wrong.

Godou nodded his head.

"Then who are you?" Siesta asked confused, "There are only the nobles, the teachers which you don't look like, and the cleaning and cooking staff whom I all know."

"Uh well. Nice to meet you." Godou said as he shook the confused hand of Siesta. "I'm Kusanagi Godou and I just arrived here and apparently I am a familiar." Godou said though he too had no idea what he meant with those words.

"Oh so you're the supposed human familiar of Mrs. Valliere." Siesta said realization and relief dawning upon her eyes. "We all heard of you."

"Oh umm thank you." Godou said hesitantly, wondering whether he should be flattered or ashamed.

Nodding once Siesta took up the huge pile of blankets and started walking down the corridor.

Of course like a gentlemen, Godou came up next to her and offered his assistance."Here let me carry that." Godou offered as he took ⅔ of the pile.

"No umm. Please I can manage." Siesta said her face red a little.

"Consider it as unneeded concern." Godou smiled as he walked forward. "After all, if you have such a large pile you might crash into someone else." Godou turned around and smirked at the surprised maid. "Neh?"

Huffing after she was made fun of Siesta walked forward and said, "Then please follow me." And walked forward with a heavy step.

"Yare yare." Godou muttered with a smile and walked forward instantly catching up to the maid with his longer strides. And so the maid and the King walked in silence for a minute.

"By the way, where are we going?" Godou asked sheepishly.

"The laundry room." Siesta answered.

"Eh~."

0000000000

"So this is the laundry room." Godou muttered as he looked from left to right. "How is this a room?" Godou asked as a cold wind blew through his hair.

"This is the best place to air and dry our clothes." Siesta explained as she laid her pile of sheets on the ground.

Shrugging Godou couldn't argue with that fact. "Well I suppose so because it's after all the roof."

"Yes." Siesta said with her back turned to him. She was currently busy hanging up and clipping the sheets on the clothesline to air out the covers. "To do your laundry you can use that basin and washboard over there." Siesta pointed with her eyes at a small basin filled with water to the far right.

"Oh. Okay." Godou nodded and walked towards the washboard.

'_Wow I haven't seen this since my childhood.' _Godou reminscind as he stared at the basin filled with clean water and what looked like a wooden rough board. Picking up the board Godou remembered the time when his deceased grandmother before her death showed him how to use it.

Placing the board half in half out of the water Godou took out his 'laundry' and started scrubbing the small piece of cloth on the rough wood.

'_Cold.' _Godou thought as his hands met freezing water. Furthermore, because they were on the roof the temperature was even colder than inside the castle.

"Would you like some help with that." A voice said over Godou's left shoulder.

Swerving to the left Godou saw Siesta looking over his shoulder to see Siesta was way too close for comfort. Instinctively Godou moved to his right to create his personal space.

"Oh I'm fine." Godou hastily replied as he tried to calm himself down. '_Seriously what is it with girls in this world and their lack of personal space' _Godou told himself.

"Oh alright." Siesta smiled. "It was fun Kusanagi-san." However she sheepishly added, "Umm I have some other chores to do so~." The maid said in an apologetic manner.

"Oh! Please don't mind me." Godou reassured the troubled maid. "I'm just going to clean this and get going after all."

"...If you say so," Siesta told Godou. "Well then. Please excuse me." With that the black haired maid bowed low and left leaving Godou all alone...with a pair of dirty underwear.

0000000000

"This is harder than it looks." Godou muttered to himself as he scrubbed the small piece of cloth on the hard wood.

*Scrub*Srub*Scrub*Scrub* The sound was made every time the soft fabric met resitance

The pair of panties that Godou was entrusted to wash, to his perception, seemed to be made of soft silk. As a result, it is of very fine but very weak material and thus if Godou put too much force to it he feared it would tear and by then he would have hell to pay.

'_*Sigh* When has there ever been a King let alone a god slaying Devil King that did laundry.' _The resident of Godou's arm said.

"Well sorry for doing laundry." Godou grumped as he was doing the said chore.

'_Never in history has there been a King like you partner.' _Ame no Murakumo complained. '_I mean look why would someone who has nuclear level power be scrubbing a pair of panties!'_

"What's wrong with doing laundry?' Godou replied again, this time a little annoyed.

'_Well how about the fact that you're doing in with a hand that encases a mighty divine being of [Steel], and it really does shame that deity to have fallen from a tool of war to a tool of laundry.' _The blade complained.

"Fine fine." Godou said as he stood up and wiped his hands across his shirt. "I'm done anyway." Stretching his back to get rid of the cramps that formed after hunching over for a while, Godou enjoyed the feeling of his bones falling back into place.

"Well time to go back." The black haired king muttered. "But looks like there's something else I got to take care of."

Campiones are known as natural born warriors because that is what they are. They are born with the necessary knowledge and instincts to fight, to war, to kill. This characteristic is evident in their perception and battle instincts. They just automatically know what to do in a fight...and they automatically know when someone is picking a fight.

Raising his right hand, the one that housed a member of [Steel], Godou pointed at something in the dark night that no one could see.

Calling out in a loud voice that was carried across the wind (courtesy of Ame no Murakumo) Godou commanded. "Come out." It was a short 2 word phrase, but held enough power to make whole armies bow. There was no arguing it.

At first there was nothing but silence, but in just a few seconds something could be made out in the night sky. From the dark night the flapping of wings could be heard and in just a few seconds a large body could be made out flying in the black sky.

'_A dragon.' _Ame no Murakumo confirmed, though there was no need to do so. From the beginning these two could sense the presence of someone staring at them. The problem was there was even a small amount of negative intent mixed in with that gaze.

Godou nodded and clicked his tongue to show his annoyance. He really wasn't in the mood to fight small fry.

After a good 10 seconds the dragon finally came close enough for Godou to see his form.

'_As I thought.' _Godou thought to himself as he recognized the blue scales and the blue hair. ' _It's them.'_

The dragon started circling a spot in the roof and slowly started landing on a spot large enough for her. The strong gusts summoned by her two giant leathery wings summoned a storm that blew the sheets in the laundry line, but luckily Siesta made sure to pin them to the line.

Finally the blue dragon landed and its rider dismantled its mount, and fell feet first onto the roof.

The rider Godou noted was short with glasses, had blue hair, and a very large staff. She also seemed to carry a book, but this time the book was neatly shut with a bookmark to save her page and stuffed under her arm. Something no student in Tristain Magic Academy ever saw.

Godou noticed that the girl he was facing was almost the same height as Louise, however the two lolis were different like heaven and earth. Louise was spoiled, prideful, loud, and lively, however this one was different. The blue haired girl was calm, experienced, quiet and aware. Her eyes showed the steel forged from years of combat, of course not a Campione level, but almost dead machine like look.

The blue haired girl almost reminded him of Athena.

Keeping her staff next to her and preparing an immediate spell in her mind for emergencies the girl called Tabitha stood on ready.

Godou nodded to greet the two and the blue haired girl did the same.

"How?" Tabitha asked. She didn't have to finish her question.

"I felt your stares." Godou said and added with a stern gaze. "And killing intent."

Tabitha said nothing. Normally in a situation where one directs this killing intent at another a dice was rolled. A dice called 'Kill or be Killed' yet she nor the man she was facing was dead. All in all, the dice was still rolling.

Sylphid started moaning like a child caught doing something bad. The dragon started making weird high pitch noises like, "Piiiiii," as it stared at Godou or rather his right hand in intently.

"Ho." Godou muttered as it noticed that the dragon was staring at his right hand. "So you know what this is." Godou flexed his right hand.

"Piiiiiiii~," Sylphid squirmed comically as the large dragon tried to hide behind the small petite form of its master.

All dragons are servants of the [Earth] and thus their most inhibit weakness is [Steel]. Godou having a divine artifact of [Steel] in his right hand obviously scared the small wind dragon.

"Piiiiii~." Small tears of fear could be seen in the large blue eyes of the dragon.

Godou sighed. Looks like he was hated again. It was actually a normal occurence. Animals and beasts with their higher level of instincts could instantly tell when a predator was near. Godou being at the top of the food chain instilled automatic fear into any and all animals. 2 years ago when Godou and Shizuka went to the zoo all the animals in the place started howling and rampaging as if hell was at their door step. The only beasts that are immune or resilient to this trait are the well trained ones, or the of course divine ones.

"It's alright." Godou said as he tried to reassure the frightened dragon softly as he tried to coo the dragon forward with his hand.

Of course Sylphid started wimpering even more because Godou was using his right hand.

Sighing Godou decided to break out the big guns. Reaching within his pocket Godou took 'it' out.

"Here." Godou said with a soft smile as he stood out of the dragon's range with 'it' in his hands.

"Piiiii~." the dragon murmured but this time the small sound was not filled with fear alone. The dragon stared long and hard at the small round thing in Godou's hand. Even though the hand held the natural enemy of all dragons, Sylphid could not ignore the thing in Godou's hand.

Tentatively Syphid came forward. The dragon looked up towards Godou's eyes for confirmation, as if a pet was looking at its owner for permission.

"It's alright." Godou said softly offering the small gift to the dragon, "Go ahead I don't mind."

Having gotten its permission. the young dragon looked back at his owner for her permission. Tabitha only nodded once. Slowly the dragon went up and took the present in her mouth. The dragon chewed for a while before swallowing

"Good right?" Godou asked. "It's called curry bread."

Having eaten the delicious pastry the dragon squeeled in a happy way, "Piiiiii~." Rubbing her head on Godou's hand the dragon looked up at him with her big blue eyes as if silently pleading for another.

"Oi! Oi!" Godou complained with a smile as he moved out of the way. "I don't have more." To prove that he was telling the truth he flipped his pockets inside out to show that he really did have nothing.

Having forgotten all her fears the dragon groaned in its own way and lumbered back to her master. However before she was completely back Syphid looked back and gave Godou a look.

"Alright alright." Godou complied with his two hands held up. "I'll get something for you later."

Squeeling with delight the dragon returned to the side of her master and laid her head down on her arm and closed her eyes.

"Oi!" Godou called to the dragon who ignored him. "It's not healthy to go to sleep immediately after you eat."

The dragon squeeked as if complaining but still she opened her eyes and got up.

Finally done with dealing with the scared dragon, Godou turned to the blue haired girl. The two stared at each other in silence, measuring each other.

Finally after a few minutes the blue haired girl spoke. "You...noble?" She asked. Her voice sounded small and fragile, but Godou knew there was force to back up her words, though it would be nothing to a Campione.

Godou shook his head. He found no reason to lie about who he was. After years with his 4 'friends' Godou could finally admit this fact. He was no longer the same old Godou that desperately held onto his previous identity of 'completely normal person.' Well actually he thought he was an average person usually, but when times be needed he accepted who he was.

"King," Godou admitted as if it was a job forced on him. However his eyes held no hesitation.

Tabitha narrowed her eyes, but nevertheless she accepted his word. She could feel it after all the majestic aura of a king.

Partially satisfied Tabitha turned around and walked up to Sylphid and started mounting her dragon however before she did that she did something no noble in their right minds would usually do. She turned around and bowed deeply to Godou. The only ones that Nobles would bow so deeply to were those from Royalty.

Mounting her dragon the blue duo quickly flew away into the dark night leaving Godou standing there on the roof, with sheets blowing all around him

'_What was the point of that.' _Ame no Murakumo asked. '_They didn't even attack.' _The sword sounded oddly disappointed as if he wanted a conflict

Shaking his head and simultaneously sighing Godou started walking towards the entrance. "I got no clue," the normal boy named Kusanagi Godou said.

0000000000

"A few more minutes." Groaned the pink haired little girl as she struggled in her bed.

"I swear." Someone sighed, "you're even worse than Erica."

Again Louise could feel someone arousing her.

"Wake up Louise. It's morning," crowed the persistent voice. "You told me to wake you up at this hour."

Yawning Louise rubbed her eyes and sat up on her bed. "I'm awake sister Cattelya." The girl said in a half asleep tone.

"It took you long enough." Someone muttered as he headed to the door to leave. "Your clothes are layed out of top of your desk."

Having regained some amount of consciousness Louise noticed that the one who woke her up was not her sister. "Who are you?" Louise questioned with absolutely no form of recognition.

Tripping in a very anime like way, Godou fell on his face. "Oi!" Godou protested as he got up. "Did you already forget me! It's me Godou, your familiar!" The very flustered boy argued against the way he was being treated, after all who would forget the identity of their own familiar in just one day.

"Oh yeah." Louise muttered as she scratched her head with a dumb look. "There was something like that." Yawn.

With half closed eyes Godou muttered to himself, "and now she isn't even giving me human treatment."

Getting off her bed Louise stretched herself and enjoyed the sensation of her bones snapping back into place. "Mmmmmm~," the girl let out as her muscles were slowly restored to their original position.

"Glad to see you're fine princess." Godou said as he started heading for the entrance. Though he was treated badly there the optimistic japanese teen tried to look at the situation in a different light. '_Well at least she's not as bad as Erica.' _Godou thought to himself as he almost reached the door. '_If it was Erica she would say something like...'_

"Hey familiar dress me."

Nodding Godou reached for the door knob. '_Yeah exactly that.'_

A silent minute passed.

Turning around in a painful manner with a half smile on his face Godou stared at the impatient form of our very spoiled little girl lazing around completely nude.

"Didn't you hear me?" Louise said impatiently with a whip in her hand. "I told you to help me get dressed, for future reference a noble would never dress oneself when they have a servant nearby."

Something snapped in Godou. As soon as Godou arrived in this world he was forced to deal with snotty kids, a fearful dragon, a bald professor, a sadist wannabe, but he could somehow endure it. However, this came straight from a nightmare. This he the **Usurper of Victory** himself could not defeat.

Having felt the disturbance within his partner's mind Ame no Murakumo the direct deity of [Steel] hesitantly asked, '_uh King...are you alright!"_

Godou took a huge breath. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Godou shouted as he fell to his knees and cried to the heavens. Tears fell down on the poor chap's face as the unfortunate one lamented his existence. "Why? Oh why?" He seemed mutter to himself as he pulled his hair.

Even Louise backed up from this spectacular display of absolute despair.

"Why God?" Godou cursed as he thrashed around. "Is it because I killed you. However isn't this too unreasonable? Such everlasting hell!" The stricken male muttered.

"Umm." Louise said clearly confused on the situation. Trying to diffuse the situation she said. "You can eat breakfast." This was the best thing she could come up with.

"Uoooooo!" The male cried as he completely ignored any external comments.

0000000000

"You were an embarrassment!" A fully clothed Louise said as she lectured her familiar.

"Umm sorry about that." Godou said truly apologetic and embarrassed for his outburst. "It kind of reminded me about a hell that happened to me earlier."

"Sheesh." Louise sighed as she walked down the corridor. "Such a useless servant. I expect you to embarrass me no further." Louise commanded with a high attitude.

"Hai hai." Godou sighed as he scratched his head sheepishly.

Currently Godou's episode of absolute despair had ended and Louise and her servant were walking down the corridor. It took a while for Godou to regain his bearings but thankfully Godou was somehow able to reign himself in.

"By the way familiar." Louise called out as she continued walking down the hallway. "Your 'bed' was unused. Where were you last night?" Louise asked.

"Oh. That." Godou said looking at the tiny girl almost jogging to keep up with his pace. "I just camped outside because it was more comfortable." Godou started slowing his pace for the pink haired girl to catch up. From a 3rd person point of view it was like a father or an older brother was taking a hike with his daughter or little sister. Completely unlike a Master and a Servant.

Louise was about to retort how dare her familiar retort against her gracious treatment, but someone cut her off.

"Hoh!" She heard a voice that she hated. "So Louise can't even treat her familiar right. As expected of the failure of a Valliere."

A tic mark appeared on Louise's forehead as the thought of berating her useless familiar vanished in the face of her arch enemy. "Kirche," Louise said with animosity. "Don't butt your business into a matter that only involves the familiar and his master." Teeth were heard grinding against teeth as the small little girl seethed.

Godou turned around to see the person that sparked Louise so much. Turning around he saw a rather tall woman with flaming red hair and brown skin, almost like his own. She too is wearing the same outfit as Louise so Godou identified her as a fellow noble and student. Furthermore, Godou hazily remember this person also being present in the 'summoning ritual' yesterday. However what took his eyes was of course the impossible bust that the woman sported. Rather than feel aroused though Godou was instead shocked, '_Is that even scientifically possible!' _Godou asked himself.

"If you call that a familiar," Laughed the woman that Godou identified as Kirche. The shaking she caused in her laughter made her breasts shake which caused every male student in the vicinity stop what they were doing to stare.

'_Those would be tough on her shoulders.'_ Godou thought to himself as he averted his eyes and looked up at her face.

"Good morning." Godou greeted as he bowed just a little. "My name is Kusanagi Godou. Nice to meet you."

Halting her laughter Kirche looked at Godou. "Hoh, at least he's well mannered." Kirche giggled at the seething Louise. The red haired girl then looked at Godou and started evaluating him in an umcomfortable way. "That skin tone," she whispered as she analysed Godou. "Are you by chance a Germanian."

Shaking his head just a little Godou replied. "I'm sorry but I'm not Germanian." To tell the truth Godou had darker skin than most Japanese. It caused a little problems at home, but to think it would cause him to be mistaken even in a different world. '_Oh well.'_ Godou thought to himself.

"Hmm." Kirche said as she looked our uncomfortable hero over. "Not bad~," she said in a way that caused shivers down Godou's spine. "Not bad at all. How about it commoner would you like to spend a hot night with me. These Tristain nobles are too mild for my passion." Kirche offered.

Meanwhile Godou prepared to run for it when finally someone saved him.

"Take your eyes off my familiar." A small but defiant voice growled as someone came in between Kirche and Godou.

Looking down Godou saw the small form of his master intercepting the red vixen. Though tiny the obstacle seemed defiant evidenced by the look on her face. Godou has seen that look many times on his sister and in that state she was an unmoving mountain that refused to move.

Although Godou usually surrenders against a gaze like this one, the girl known as Kirche just giggled. "Louise you call that a familiar." She laughed, "you probably grabbed some random commoner and dragged him here. Let me show you what a real familiar is like. Come Flame."

Though Godou could not see what was going on because of the pink obstruction in front of him he heard what seemed like soft paddings on the stone floor.

Louise did a sharp intake of breath as she saw Kirche's familiar. "A salamander~," she groaned enviously.

Peeking from Louise's right Godou saw an animal that only screamed in his mind the word "Pathetic."

With a great, carnal breath a large, fiery red reptile crawled towards Kirche's side like an lizard. Heat radiated from its body that would have warded any normal man or animal but to Godou it was equivalent to a heater..

It was a salamander, a little larger salamander than most but still a salamander. However to Godou the large lumbering reptile didn't even come as a threat to him. After all, even divine beasts were cannon fodder to him.

It was as big as a lion but no where even close to the size of some divine beasts Godou had to kill. The tip of its tail was lit in bright orange-red flames but also far from the level of heat that many of his prey had been equipped with.

"That's right, a salamander!" Kirche crowed triumphantly. But to Godou it was an empty boast. "And the size and vividness of the flame on its tail means that it can only be a salamander from the Fire Dragon Mountains! It's like a mark of authenticity — a priceless collector's item whose value is incalculable!"

"That's nice," Louise said bitterly. However, Godou could hear it in her voice. Despair. And he did not like it. For once the proud girl that reminded him of his sister to be brought down to this. Godou hated it. Godou narrowed his eyes.

"Now this Louise is a real~ familiar." Kirche boasted as she accentuated her breasts. "It also matches my affinity perfectly after all I am Kirche the Ardent because my passion burns so hot."

Louise was about to talk her down or just leave like she usually did before her familiar just walked passed her. Normally she would have started berating her familiar for walking past her and ordered him to stand behind him, but Louise's instincts told her to remain silent. It was like she was in the presence of a great being and she should not speak or else she would attract his attention.

The haughty Kirche didn't realize a thing until Godou was standing in arm's reach of her.

Quizically the two nobles watched as Godou bent down and the two familiars one a worthless commoner and one a priceless salamander stared at each other.

It was weird in a way. It seemed like time stopped at that moment as the two beings stared at each other.

Godou could tell that the salamander was afraid. Obviously like anything connected with nature, this salamander could discern exactly what it was that was staring down at him. However it did not run.

Flame the Salamander feared for his life, but likewise it felt like it could not run because its master was behind him. To run now would be like to expose his mistress to the "One's" ire and so Flame did what any creature would do when cornered.

Kirche thought it was amusing when the commoner named Godou was having a staring contest with her Flame. She thought it was something akin to the familiar trying to uphold his master's honor, which she thought was extremely cute, but what took her as peculiar was her own Flame.

Flame was a well mannered familiar. It would not attack and threaten unless needed, but Flame was clearly acting weird. Her familiar started growling, his tail was raised high and the flame on its end was glowing vibrantly, more heat was being exuded from its scales, and above all it was staring with obvious fear at Zero's familiar.

"Huh~." Kirche mouthed as she understood her familiar's weird actions.

Godou could also tell that the salamander was afraid. What wouldn't be when a being who killed a god was right in front of him. Godou could respect the lizard's loyalty, however unfortunately Godou had different priorities.

Godou lifted his right arm and slowly brought it close to the lizard's head.

The lizard could sense it. In that right arm "IT" was there. A being that existed to cut him and his relatives apart. "IT" that was all but myths and stories, but "IT" definately existed right in front of him.

Giving a loud shout and hiss the salamander turned its tail and ran. Flame could tell that he would not survive, no he would not exist if it challenged the being in front of him. Even if his master was right behind him he knew he would die in the most horrendous and painful way if he even dared to go against "IT." So it ran, it's instinctual beast behavior won out against its familiar instincts.

Louise watched as the Kirche's Salamander ran away with its tail tucked behind his legs. It was weird. All her stupid commoner familiar did was stare at him and raise his hand before Flame started running like his life depended on it. On the other hand, she felt good as she watched Kirche's 'real familiar,' run away leaving the master standing there with a dumb look.

"Flame!" Louise heard Kirche call. "Come back." And so Louise watched as her long rival started running away from her to calm her frightened familiar.

Having accomplished what he desired, Godou stood up brushed his pants and looked at Louise. "Umm weren't you in a hurry?" He asked as if everything was completely normal.

0000000000

By the end of their journey Godou and Louise arrived at what Godou presumed was the cafeteria, but the room was too luxurious to call it a caf. It was more like a dining hall, a large room inside the castle's centermost spire. In the hall were 3 extremely long tables stretching across the whole hall, each one capable of providing a seat for a whole generation of students.

Louise headed straight towards the center table, where her generation of students the 2nd years were seated. Noticing that all the students in the tables wore a different colored cape Godou concluded that each year was represented by a different color. The first years were represented by brown cloaks and seated in the far right table. Thinking about it the girl named Katie that Godou saw yesterday belonged in this category because her cape was brown. On the other hand, on the far left the 3rd years wore the color purple. Finally, the 2nd years like Louise and Kirche whom Godou just met were garbed in black cloaks.

Looks like the teachers and staff eats their meals in someplace seperate.

The hall was a luxurious dining place worthy of 5 stars and decorated with many accessories including: fragrant candles, a wonderful table cloth, beautiful silverware, goblets made of silver and gold, baskets of colorful fruit and flowers. The food was also served on fine and exquistively made porcelain. The seats too were crafted of white wood and made by artisans.

Godou saw all this and to tell you the truth he didn't really like it. To tell you the truth, Godou already had experienced luxury even beyond this. It was too much for him. He preferred plain and simple. A small dinner table with the necessities and maybe a few luxuries here and there. Nothing too expensive but something to spice up the meal.

This however was almost like the time when Erica invited him on the super VIP restaurant in Italy.

A frown made its way upon Godou's face. Oh he really will not enjoy this.

Mistaking Godou's reaction as shock from the luxury and magnificence Louise explained in a high manner, "Tristain's Academy of Magic doesn't solely teach magic." She said in a knowing manner. "The saying 'nobles achieve nobility through magic' is the cornerstone of our education, so it's only fitting that our dining halls must also befit our nobility." By now looks like Louise forgot all about the episode with Kirche and her salamander.

Sighing Godou just responded with the normal, "hai hai." As he followed the little girl to breakfast.

Having reached their destination Louise sat down in her chair and Godou was left standing with a piece of bread and a cup of water in his hand.

"Be grateful you're even eating breakfast." Louise muttered before Godou could get in one complaint.

"Oh Great Founder Brimir, and our lady, the Queen," a thousand voices chorused reverently, "we thank you for this humble meal you have graciously provided for us this morning."

And then the meal began.

Godou bit into his piece of bread. Well it's not the worst treatment he had, Godou decided as he chewed the rather stale piece of bread. He couldn't be too picky. Besides though Godou was a King at his base he was a warrior and warriors don't care about what they eat, all that matters is that it fills their stomache.

Though Godou was eating his mind was far from the meal.

'_Hmm Brimir.' _Godou thought slowly as he rolled the bread in his mouth. '_Never heard of the guy, but better make a memo of him.' _ Godou decided as he memorized the name of a potential enemy. Probably a hero who influenced the current society and thus had his name recorded in legends. Although, Godou thirsted for more information of his possible enemy in case of necessity of using 'that,' he decided to put that to the side for now. Well, he'd worry about it some other time.

In contrast to the pathetic meal Godou having, Louise however was eating a 5 star meal. Contrarily though it looked like she has more on her mind than Godou. Though Godou could see that she was eating with the poise and elegance of a noble neither Louise or Godou was able to completely ignore the rumors that were circulating around. To Godou's sharp ears he could even discern whole conversations, and they weren't pretty. The two master and familiar could feel animosity and pointed fingers in their directions. Louise ignored it like she usually does and Godou too ignored it because the opinions of the populace ('bugs'-Ame no Murakumo) was nothing to pay attention to.

Well at least it wasn't another rumor about Godou and his 'harem.' Now that Godou could not tolerate. Why would anyone even believe something so outrageous was beyond him.

And so the meal ended in silence.

0000000000

Breakfast was over. After having finished their meals, Godou noticed that the students and their familiars were walking towards the exit.

"Let's go." Godou heard Louise say next to him.

"Huh where are we going?" Godou asked looking right at the little girl next to him.

Louise didn't answer. She just kept on walking and so Godou followed her in silence.

Having followed Louise, Godou arrived at what seemed to be a classroom. Actually to be more precise it resembled a university lecturing hall than a classroom for high school students. It had a platform on one side located on the very bottom of the far wall where the teacher would lecture. For seatings there were rows of stepped desks that rose steadily higher from the far to near.

"Oh class huh." Godou said as he scratched his head in bashment. Well after all although this wasn't a normal school it was a school nonetheless, obviously there had to be a classroom and students.

Only then did Godou notice. Everyone was silent and everyone was staring at them. It wasn't a serious stare one would expect from a warrior, rather it was more like a stare one would direct at a peculiar animal at a zoo.

And then they started laughing.

Every student in the whole classroom was laughing their heads off. Godou noticed that Kirche too who was surrounded by male students was also laughing.

Godou could tell it wasn't a pleasant laugh.

Louise ignored it and just walked up to her seat without a complaint or a sound.

'_Ho.' _Godou heard in his mind. '_Quite the steel in that one.'_

Nodding Godou respected Louise's wish and silently followed her to her seat.

With the grace and poise of a noble, Louise sat down in her seat unbothered by the stares she was receiving. Godou pulled out the chair to her left but she gave him a piercing stare as if daring him to go further.

"What?" Godou voiced.

"That's a mage's seat." Louise informed with narrowed eyes. "You a familiar are expected to stand." She commanded.

Normally Godou would argue, but in a setting where Louise was being stared at by everyone, even the dull Godou would understand that such a course would greatly affect her. "Che~," Godou said as he pushed the chair he was about to pull back in and just stood next to Louise's seat with arms crossed and a insulted face.

Taking heed of his surrounding Godou also noticed that the residents of this room wasn't limited to humans. There were also a large amount of animals present...or what he thought were animals. Like Godou the familiars accompanied their summoners for example: owls, felines, ravens, and even Kirche's Salamander was curled up by his master's chair. However these creatures were capable of being classified in Godou's mind. The truly strange familiars were the creatures like: the, dog-sized lizards with six legs, some sort of deep sea octopus/squid take your pick that desperately needed water, and was that a jellyfish in the corner.

However even these were still acceptable; after all Godou said to himself he was in a parallel universe, so evolution must have taken a different course than that of his own. But what Godou could not understand the the life of him was _that!_

"What kind of life form is this?" Godou asked as he stared at what seemed to be a floating eyeball. It even had damn wings, for god's sake. "How did any sort of life form evolve into this thing?"

Louise merely glanced at the flying clearly abnormal creature. "That's a bugbear." She said in a matter of factly way. "What's the matter commoner? Don't you have bugbears where you come from?"

"If I have ever heard of or seen such a peculiar creature I would definately remember it." Godou declared as he continued staring at the flying eyeball. Having been a Godslayer for years Godou has seen many things but this was the first time he saw such a ridiculous creature.

The creature identified as a bugbear took Godou's stare as a challenge and it started staring back at Godou with its one eyeball.

"What part of you resembles a bug or a bear?" Godou asked no one in particular

As a response the bugbear only let out chirps and squeeks that even Godou with his [Language] was unable to understand.

Louise sighed as she observed her commoner familiar engaged in a staring contest with the bugbear. Seriously childish she thought to herself as she turned away.

The door on the far front of the teacher's stage opened and all chatter halted as the professor came in. Godou and the bugbear's staring competition halted as they both acknowledged each other with a nod and returned to their respective masters.

From the open door walked in a plump, middle-aged woman in purple robes and hat into the classroom — she must have been the teacher.

Godou unconsciously blinked as he noticed just how well 'Stupid,' this supposed veteran magician looked. Godou was used to the magi of his world who are strong in both magic and body and the intellect aura, yet this woman looked like she had neither. She gave off a "I am stupid" aura and looked like the best she had ever lifted was a spoon. Nothing like Erica or Lilianna.

The woman swept the room with her eyes and gave them all a satisfied smile.

"Well class," she said in a proud manner as she took a deep breath, "it seems as though the Springtime Familiar Summoning was a great success. I always do enjoy seeing the newly summoned familiars each spring. There are always so many different fami...lia...rs…" The teacher's voice started fading as she noticed Louise's familiar.

Still trying to keep her smile and be as pleasant as possible the teacher quickly tried to complement her student. "It seems that you've summoned quite a…_peculiar_ familiar, Miss Vallière."

There was nothing wrong with what she said, but everyone in the room understood the underlying meaning of what was mentioned

They all started laughing as if their teacher's comment was the okay sign for them to mock their fellow colleague.

"Louise the Zero!" someone from the far right called. "Don't go around grabbing random commoners off the street just because you can't summon anything yourself!"

Louise was a red blur as blood rushed to her cheeks; she turned her head to search out the one who said the comment, but alas even her hawk like eyes could not find the culprit.

Instead she announced to the whole class. "No! I did everything properly! _He_ was all that appeared!"

She pointed an almost accusatory finger at Godou as if throwing the blame in his direction.

"Liar!" A fat blonde boy from the front called. "I bet you couldn't even cast 'Summon Servant' properly!?"

The other students all chuckled as if agreeing with the fat one.

"Mrs. Chevreuse!" Louise spun back to the teacher with her finger pointing at the fat boy. "I've been insulted and Malicorne the Common Cold just accused me of lying!"

This time it was a staring contest between the fat kid known as Malicorne and the petite Louise that took place. To tell you the truth it was an even peculiar battle than the one Godou and the bugbear held just moments ago.

Sighing as the teacher took out her wand, the lady waved her little wand and Godou watched as the two arguing teens were suddenly bound tight as if by an invisible rope.

Godou narrowed his eyes and glanced at the teacher which she of course did not notice.

"Miss Vallière, Mister Malicorne, I expect my student to act like nobles in my classroom." The teacher said as she released her students from her hold. "Please cease this unnecessary scuffle and be seated," Chevreuse said sternly. "In that note calling classmates 'Zero' or 'Common Cold' is unacceptable. Do you understand?"

Louise nodded but the boy known as Malicorne looked like he still had something to say.

"Speak Mr. Malicorne." The teacher gave the permission.

"Mrs. Chevreuse, I'm only called that as a joke," Malicorne admitted as he rubbed the snot that fell from his nose. Continuing the fat boy said. "But for Louise, I was just telling the truth."

Another smattering of laughter broke out, but Chevreuse swept those who'd giggled with a stern glare and snapped her wand in a rough flick — in an instant, everyone who'd so much as chuckled had a mouth full of red clay. Every student in the room including Louise had red clay in their mouths. It seemed the teacher rather than pick each and every student one on one decided to give them combined punishment.

Nobody noticed though that only Godou's mouth remained clayless.

The sound of coughing and spitting filled the whole class as the student deperately started clearing their mouths of the heavy and foul earth from their tongue.

"Now then," Chevreuse said as she clapped her hands, "we've wasted enough time so let's begin the lesson."

Chevreuse gave her wand a wave, and suddenly on her desk appeared a small collection of pebbles.

"My runic name is Chevreuse the Red Clay," she said in a self important manner. "This year, I will be teaching you about the magic of the Earth element. Can you identify me the four great magical elements." the teacher said as she looked right and left to pick the student to answer her question. "Mister Malicorne?"

Fumbling and wiping the snot that trailed down his nose again the fat boy stumbled in his answer. "Ah — y-yes, Mrs. Chevreuse. They are Fire, Wind, Water, and Earth."

Godou head tilted. Though he was no expert in the field of magic this was clearly not the foundation of magecraft. Back home magic had no set form, instead using one's own magic power and combining them with myth or spell words magicians manifest miracles. However, clearly that was not the subject in this universe.

Chevreuse gave him an acknowledging nod. "And counting the now lost element of 'Void,' there're five in total. I'm sure all of you are already aware of that. I believe, however, that the magic of Earth is of extreme importance, not only because my Affinity is Earth or because of personal preference." She said as she ended her speech with a cough.

Godou noticed the slight hesitation in her voice

"We use Earth magic for many important things in our lives," Chevreuse went on. "We use it to produce and process important metals, to make buildings from boulders, and even to raise our crops. We nobles as well as commoners all need Earth magic to live our lives comfortably."

Godou frowned thoughtfully as his brain started running. In a world where magic was public the need for technology and growth was obviously suppressed which is why this world was so backwater compared to his own. In this world magic replaced technology.

"Now, please recall, everyone, that the fundamentals of Earth magic is 'transmutation.' I'm sure you've all learned this in your first year, but basics build foundations, so I think we should review it."

The students followed her line of sight as the teacher looked down at the useless pebbles she sprawled across the her wand over them she muttered what seemed to be incantation that clearly was not spell words. The pebbles glowed brightly for a moment like white-hot burning coals, and then faded away, replaced with sparkling metal ingots the precise size and shape of the previous pebbles.

Shirou's eyebrows rose again. That looked like…

"Is that g-g-gold, Mrs. Chevreuse?" Kirche asked incredulously as she started paying attention for the first time since class has started.

"No, no." The Chevreuse said as she waved her wand in her face. Though the large purple hat that she wore obscured her face Godou could tell that the woman was smiling. "These are just some plain brass. Only Square-class mages are able to transmute gold. I'm just…" Chevreuse gave a self-important cough. "…a Triangle mage," she finished smugly.

Godou frowned. No offense but rather than a triangle Mrs. Chevreuse resembled a circle or an oval rather than a triangle.

"Umm Louise," Godou whispered to catch the attention of the pink haired girl engrossed in the lesson.

Looking annoyed Louise hissed. "What?" Her eyes flickered back to her teacher. "We're in the middle of a lesson!"

"What does she mean with Triangles and Squares?"

"It's the number of elements a mage can add to their spells," Louise told him hurriedly. Normally she would be frustrated that Godou didn't even know the basics, but now she just seemed annoyed. "It also determines the level of a mage."

Godou's brow furrowed. "Number of elements?" Godou muttered in an obviously questioning tone. He understood that the dot-line-triangle-square were a magician's hierarchy something much like the rank at his world with magician-Knight-Great Knight-Paladino, but he did not understand the part of the 'elements.' At home there were no elements involved in magic.

"Well, you can use an Earth spell by itself," Louise explained in a hushed tone, "but if you add Fire to it, you can increase its power."

"I see." Godou nodded, for some reason the conversation of fighting prowess of this world was easily absorbed in his head. Perhaps it was a trait of a Campione who unconsciously thirsted for battle.

Godou looked at the purple teacher on stage. Even when she was using magic Godou felt no sense of threat from her. Rather she didn't even come up in his radar.

"So how does Mrs. Chevreuse compare, then, as a Triangle Mage? Would you say she's fairly powerful?"

"Of course," Louise said a little harshly. "Most mages never make it past Dot or Line. Triangle mages are pretty powerful, but even they have nothing on Squares."

"Hmmm." Godou said rubbing his chin. It was true although even their best of spells couldn't even faze him Godou could tell that these triangle mages in terms of magic equalled Great Knight level. Perhaps the Square level would equal the rank of a paladino. However, only in terms of magic. These mages were clearly inferior in combat and were 'educated' rather than 'trained.' Perhaps it was because of the existence of beings known as Herectic Gods, Campiones and such that forced the magi in his world pursue technical power.

"And how many can you add, Master?" Godou asked, honestly curious. To affect a Campione with magic there was only 2 ways. First, to implant it directly within him like he has done many times with [Instruction]. Second, to overwhelm his magic resistance with a powerful enough spell. Such spells are rare examples would be the [Golgotha spell words] or the [Song of the Bow]. Perhaps Louise too is capable of using such magic.

"Miss Vallière and her familiar!" A voice called them

Chevreuse had apparently noticed them talking, however, and had suddenly barked out Louise's name and her familiar before she could answer. Louise stiffened.

"Y-yes!"

Godou didn't even bother answering he just looked at the one talking to him.

"You two please refrain from private chattering during lessons."

"I'm sorry…"

"Umm sorry," Godou said just following her master's footing.

"Since you two have time to chatter, I guess you think you don't need to review. Perhaps I should have you demonstrate for me? Mrs. Louise."

Louise fidgeted. "M-me?"

"Yes you." The teacher said. "Please try changing these pebbles here into a metal of your choice."

Godou was puzzled and didn't know what to do. Normally talking in class was followed by some form of punishment. Though Godou was new he fully admit his mistake and was prepared to hold responsibility over his actions. For direction he looked at Louise only to see the girl even more anxious and troubled than he is.

But Louise didn't stand up. She just sat in her seat with a troubled, anxious look on her face, squirming a little uncomfortably.

"Is something the matter, Miss Vallière?" Chevreuse asked clearly concerned.

"Mrs. Chevreuse!" Kirche suddenly called, looking nervous actually everyone in the class was nervous.

"Yes?" The teacher answered with a rather ignorant look.

"I think it would be better if she didn't." Every head in the class started nodding.

"And why is that?" The teacher said clearly puzzled.

"To put it bluntly. It's dangerous," Kirche said bringing the cat out of the hat. The majority of the class agreed with a heavy nod.

"Dangerous?" Chevreuse repeated confusedly. "I'm afraid I don't understand, Miss Zerbst."

"This is your first time teaching Louise, right?" Kirche questioned the supposed new teacher.

"Why yes it is, but I've heard that she's a hard worker. Now, Miss Vallière, don't you worry so much. Just give it a try, its just simply a transmutation spell. You can't succeed if you're afraid of failing."

Louise stood up.

"Don't, Louise!" Kirche cried, her face oddly pale as she started squirming away. Actually everyone was oddly pale and squirming. Was there a virus that spread in the classroom.

But Louise squared her shoulders and announced, "I'll do it."

Her first step towards the front of the room was shaky and nervous, but by the second her step and determined.

Godou followed her until she stopped at the stage. Strangely Godou noticed that though Louise went first she was behind him. Godou dismissed it and just blamed it on the simple fact that his strides were longer than hers.

Mrs. Chevreuse stepped aside with a smile as the familiar and master took their position at the desk.

"You just have to visualize the metal you want to transmute it into." The teacher said.

Puzzled Godou just said, "uh sure," and walked up the stage. He didn't even notice that those words were meant for Louise rather than him.

He noticed that there were spare wands on the desk and picked one up. '_They must be there for students that forget their wands,'_ Godou thought. It was akin to a student at his world forgetting his writing utensil.

Godou walked up and stopped at the desk and turned around to face the class.

He was met with blank stares.

Rather feeling a little uncomfortable in their gaze Godou just muttered. "What?"

That word became the trigger. Every student that was squiggling away started laughing their heads off.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAvHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

The sound of laughter filled the whole classroom. Even the teacher was trying to hide her giggle. Only Louise was not laughing. Instead she had a really embarrassed look on her face and was trying to hide her face.

"A commoner can't possibly do magic!" Someone shouted from the far back as he laughed again.

Ignoring the laughter that these younger children were doing Godou merely waved his wand and didn't even mutter an incantation.

The laughter stopped. Rather than stopped the whole class became dead silent for a few seconds later. The reason why was on the desk amongst other common pebbles, sparkling in a manner that far outshined the brass that Chevreuse transmuted just a few moments ago.

Everyone in the class thought the exact same word...Gold. There was no doubt about it. Even from afar they could tell that it was without a doubt the real thing. It was far different from what Chevreuse transmuted. In fact it was different from all any treasure that the noble children have seen.

Gold though precious is weak. The metal was soft and with just a squeeze the metal would cave in. As a result, even to be minted and used as coins they had to be mixed with other metals to give it structure. However, the gold right in front of them was without a doubt 100% gold.

"...A trick!" Guiche shouted at the top of his lungs.

As if the statement was a trigger the heavy atmosphere of the classroom melted.

"Y-yeah" Laughed another student. "There is no way that commoner is a mage...moreover a square class one." A square class mage were the only ones able to transmute gold after all.

"A trick!" The whole class laughed as they pointed their fingers at Godou.

However, Godou noticed there was one person that wasn't laughing. Rather she was staring very hard at Godou.

"Meh~." Godou sighed as he dropped his shoulders for a second. "Oh well." With that Godou returned the wand and pocketed the ingot of gold into his pocket and left the stage.

"I-I see." Chevreuse muttered as she held her hand over her heart. "A-a trick." She followed as she started breathing again. Looking at Godou who was taking his place besides Louise Chevreuese admonished him with, "Now Mister Familiar just because you can' use magic does not mean you can use tricks."

Godou though confused just said. "Uh-huh," and fingered the ingot of gold in his pocket. Oh well he thought with a sigh, Campiones are rulers of magic after all. Just by their words miracles were bound to happen. Furthermore, they had impossible magic reserves that could fuel any spell no matter the cost.

This had happened before too. When Sakura-chan was obsessed with magic in her college years she unknowingly dragged Godou, a already mighty Campione with her. In that journey Godou recollected that Sakura used minor magic to break matchsticks combining her meager reserves and a grimoire. On the other hand, when Godou secretely tested out the grimoire himself...a tree self destructed in Sakura's dorm, which caused a lot of problems. The situation right now was not too different.

'_Though the magic is different in this world, looks like on a fundamental level they are both the same thing.' _Godou thought to himself as he squeezed the tiny ingot in his hand.

"Now Miss Valliere its your turn." Godou and Louise heard.

With a slight hesitant look Louise looked at the one who said that, Chevreuse. The teacher nodded to give her student a little confidence. Louise understood and with a defiant face took a step forward her heart already set.

Though Louise's heart was pounding and she was nervous, she also felt gratitude to her familiar. Though what he did was a blasphemy in the eyes of a noble, it nonetheless gave her confidence to go up and perform her magic. Usually when Louise came up on stage to perform magic all the other students would leer and point fingers at her, but now they were talking about how stupid her familiar was, which was fine by her.

Arriving at the podium in front of the remaining pebbles, Louise gave a small nod and started. Waving her wand, she began incanting. She closed her eyes and carefully and slowly moved her wand about in patterns.

Godou actually started paying attention. The fact that this girl had summoned and even partially contracted with him means there must be something extraordinary about this girl.

Suddenly, the flow of magical energy at the front of the room skyrocketed — way, _way_ higher than Mrs. Chevreuse's or in fact anyone he met in this world had. It still paled in comparison to a Campione or a god, but was on the level of Divine Ancestors and Divine Beasts.

Godou was already moving before the spell was complete. His instincts as a Campione warned him what was going to happen. Godou raced forward to protect Louise, not from the contract spell which was useless on him, but by his own consciousness.

The rest of the room finally noticed what was happening on stage. Each and everyone of them shut their eyes and ducked behind their desks, in preparation of what was to come.

Pouring such a large amount of power in such a small vessel, there was only one outcome.

An explosion.

Making it at the last moment Godou placed himself between a surprised Louise as the explosion finally happened.

**Booooooooooooooooooooom!**

The whole class was destroyed...or so Godou thought. Godou noticed that the explosion was more sound and light like a flash grenade than a real grenade meant for destruction. Even the desk that the pebbles were on was fine only burned a little. The only real damage the explosion caused was the shock wave and small amount of heat that crashed the classroom. The whole class was over ridden with dust and the occupants of the room (besides Godou) were clearly shaken.

The only ones that were not affected were Louise and Godou. Though Louise suffered minor burns here and there and her large puffy pink hair was charred at the end everything about her was fine. However, Godou was a different matter. Though he was the closest to the explosion there was not a single hair that was out of place.

Magic Resistance.

Campiones and other divine beings constantly produced enormous amounts of magic every second of their lives. Any mortal spell would instantly be cancelled on contact due to the heavy amount of magic power concentration within their very bodies. Although that was clearly not the case for everybody else in the class.

Chaos and pandemonium were the only words left to describe the situation.

The first to react were the shocked familiars. In the corners of Godou's eyes he saw Kirche's salamander shoot awake and let out a panicked gout of flame, a dog like thing threw itself out the window, breaking the glass in the process, and every single bird leaped off their masters' shoulders and taking flight, squawking.

The masters too were clearly shaken as they hesitantly stood up.

"I told you!" Kirche cried vindictively as she pointed one brown finger at Louise. "I told you not to let her do it!"

"Jeez, Vallière!" someone shouted. "Save us all the trouble and just quit school already!"

The only person who wasn't pointing fingers was Professor Chevruese who was passed out unconscious right next to Louise, twitching occasionally like a dead body and covered in soot. Her purple outfit (which was no doubt expensive and a way to show off to her students in the first day of school) was all but destroyed. Though knocked out she was perfectly fine and no permanent harm was done though.

Louise too looked fine, but clearly she was unhappy with how things turned.

Turning his sight to everyone else in the class Godou understood that such 'accidents' weren't uncommon. Luckily for them Louise's attempts were not life-threatening.

Noticing that the little girl next to him was emotionally unstable Godou knelt down to her level and asked. "Are you alright, Louise?"

"I'm fine," she mumbled, taking a step past him and staring, transfixed, at the charred podium — the pebbles were long gone because they were in the epicenter of the explosion.

"Umm," Louise muttered feebly. "Seems like I messed up a little."

Godou could litteraly hear the class snap from that comment.

"A little?!" A girl from the front cried clearly angry at what happened. "That wasn't 'a little,' Louise the Zero!"

Following the girls lead the class like a mob of bullies started adding their own 2 cents.

"You can't do anything right!"

"Not even a simple transmutation spell."

"You should really just quit!"

"You're a failure!"

"Your success rate is ZERO!"

'_Ah!' _Godou thought as he sneaked a look at the pink girl behind him, so that's why she's called, "Louise the Zero."

0000000000

"So then, _that_ is why they call you 'Zero' huh?" The black haired teen muttered as he swept the floor.

They...actually he had finally finished cleaning the classroom just shortly before lunchtime. As punishment Louise was expected to clean up the classroom with no magic, but as soon as everyone left that responsibility of hers was forced on Godou.

Mrs. Chevreuse woke shortly after Louise's in her own words 'little' failure, thankfully although she was unharmed in anyway she decided to dismiss her class and head to her room to rest for the day.

However, when Louise tried to apologize for her failure, the kind and bubbly Chevreuse started to sweat and make excuses to avoid contact and discussion with Louise.

Perhaps she like just about every other student in the class developed a trauma of Louise's magic. A teacher that was afraid to teach a student. Laughable.

Louise just sat in her seat and just played around with a pebble the whole time Godou was scrubbing and cleaning the classroom. While Godou did all the work, Louise was preoccupied with her failure. Godou could tell that talking to her right now was not the right choice.

In a world where one was expected to cast magic, having such a handicap such as your own spells blow up in your face is pretty harsh. Though Godou would never understand because he was raised in a world where magic was a secret art, for Louise magic was the symbol of her identity. As a noble and one who inherited noble blood one was expected to perform and cast spells.

For a girl who belonged in that world magic was everything.

Magic was everything to Louise.

But she can't cast it.

While all her classmates and friends cast the spell as easily as breathing, always her magic failed. They always ended with explosions

Without magic the best she could be was a wife of some other noble who was expected only to raise children and make a home. Her name too would disappear and would be replaced as Mrs. so and so.

Sighing Louise looked up to see her commoner familiar brushing the dust on the floor.

She sighed again.

She had placed all her hopes on the summoning spell. Maybe if she could somehow summon something beautiful, majestic, and powerful, she would stop being the Zero, stop being a failure, and finally regain some semblance of what she had believed should be her life.

She might be someone other than Louise the Zero.

All her hopes, all her dreams, all of her future came crashing down when Godou emerged from the summoning circle. Instead of being met with glory and respect that she deserved, she was met with even more ridicule. Her familiar was a human, a commoner even. Something unheard of.

Godou of course noticed her sighs.

"That was quite an explosion." Godou called trying to bring Louise out of her depression.

Louise didn't notice Godou's intent instead she glared at him.

"Stupid commoner," she muttered clearly pissed. "This isn't _funny_!"

"I know," Godou said as he resumed his work in silence.

A few minutes passed.

"T-Thank you." Godou heard.

"Hmm. What was that?" Godou asked as he momentarily stopped cleaning to look at Louise.

Louise started fidgeting. "Y-You came between me and the explosion. For that I guess I can praise you." The girl said in a tsundere like manner.

Godou stopped momentarily. Then he smiled and answered back. "You're welcome."

Louise sighed. Lifting her head till she was looking up towards the closed off sky. She spoke in a forlorn way. "Well now you know why I'm Louise the Zero huh?" Godou couldn't see her face from this angle but he could guess what sort of expression she had on."You're probably thinking Louise the Zero, she can't do anything right! She can't transmute! She can't cast magic! Not Fire, or Water, or Earth, or Wind! She's useless! She can't even perform the summoning spell right! Even her _familiar_ thinks she's a failure!" In a sad sort of way Louise started laughing.

"Every spell, every potion, every ritual she tries blows up!" The girl ranted on. "Even though she hails from an ancient family of mages, she can't use any magic at all! She is after all" The laughter continued almost in a desperate sort of way. "Louise the Zero."

"...What's wrong with that."

The eerie laughter ceased. Looking confused and shaken Louise looked at her familiar and asked. "What?"

Godou repeated his statement, "What's wrong with Louise the Zero?"

Louise didn't say anything, but Godou understood that he was expected to continue explaining.

"Louise." Godou went on. "Everyone has something they're bad at, but likewise everyone has something they're good at as well. You can't be good at everything. You aren't god."

Louise laughed a little. "I have nothing I am good at. Didn't you hear me stupid familiar. Your master is Louise the Zero. A failure."

Godou smiled and said. "Well I'm standing here so that must mean that your spell was partially successful right?"

"What?"

"The very fact that I'm standing here as your familiar means that your spell was successful to an extent. It would have only been a complete failure if nothing came up, but the fact that I'm here means that your spell was partially successful and so not a failure."

"..."

Godou smiled. Oh he knew exactly what to do in such situations. Having 18 years of experience as an onii-chan Godou knew just the right buttons to click when the imouto was in such a situation.

Somewhere in the far worlds, a man titled with "The brother with 108 imoutos" started crying.

Walking up and laying a hand on the pink mess of hair Godou comforted Louise. "I'm sure that their is some avenue or road of magic that is waiting for you Louise. However, if you continue to despair and face the ground you'll never find it." Godou stroked Louise's head as one would to a cat. Though he couldn't be a 100% sure, this always brought Shizuka out of her mood swings so he decided to give it a try. "Look up Louise Valliere. I'm sure that if you look hard enough there's going to be a path just for you."

Blood rushed to Louise's cheeks. Normally no commoner would ever be allowed to stroke her head, but Louise really couldn't help it. It felt very nice. Almost like the way Cattelya nee-san did it. She almost murmured in her pleasure. However, she still had a face to save as a noble. Pouting she swept Godou's hand off her head and squeeked, "Y-you don't know that for sure."

Godou smiled. "I do know." He said in a very mysterious way. "After all you summoned **ME**."

Louise shivered. Something about the way her familiar said that got on her nerves. Not on the angry sort of way but just nervous way. Though this feeling was queerie it wasn't unpleasant. For some reason Louise felt that she could honestly rely on her familiar for some reason.

Still smiling Godou put away his broom and walked up to Louise. "Shall we go Louise." Godou said as he offered his hand to the girl.

"What about the cleaning?" Louise retorted. However there was no need for the question.

"Done my lady." Godou answered. "Now are we gonna go, or do I have to carry you," joked Godou.

Blushing a little, Louise made a pouting face and said in a very tsundere way. "Y-your getting over yourself familiar! Who do you think I am? I am the 3rd daughter of the noble family Valliere. For your insolence no lunch!" Though Louise clearly punished Godou, there was a small innocent smile back on her face.

Godou nodded and smiled. "Glad to see your back."

Taking Louise's hand Godou lead Louise out of the classroom in a perfect noble fashion, which Louise did not notice.

0000000000

Wandering the halls Godou decided he would explore the castle more. Louise needed to return to her room to get a change of clothes in her words_, 'Nobles are always dressed in the best of manners not that someone like you would understand.' _Well girls are always picky about their clothes from prehistoric ages. Godou did not want another episode like the one he had this morning and so he escaped from Louise at the first chance he got.

However, this also meant that Godou had a lot of free time and nothing to do.

Thus Kusanagi Godou was wandering the halls.

However in this peaceful walk someone decided it would intrude.

'_As expected Partner.' _Godou heard in his head. '_Never wasting a moment to capture another otome's heart.'_

Godou tripped on an invisible rock.

'_What the hell do you mean by that!' _Godou shouted back.

'_I almost saw a flag raised there.' _Ame no Murakumo answered in a tone as if talking to a promising student. '_You just needed a little more and she would have been at your fingertips. *Sigh* girls like that Louise are a little bit harder to crack.'_

Getting all red Godou retorted his innocence. '_I merely tried to help her.' _Kusanagi Godou argued. '_She was like Shizuka and I thought I could help calm her down. I...'_

'_But she ain't your sister Partner.' _The sword intruded. '_You and she only met for a day. In such a setting combined with the words you said the result is obvious'_

Calming himself down Godou took deep breaths and tried to be rational. '_Ame no Murakumo what you said. Is completely wrong I guarantee it.'_

Ame no Murakumo sighed. '_That's what you said in the time for that Egyptian dancer, or the famous worldwide idol….who won that bet?'_

"Uaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" Godou shouted as he held his head and screamed. "Don't remind me of those horrible days!" Thrashing around Godou tried to ignore his sword, however its pretty hard to ignore someone that talks directly into your mind.

"Ummm Kusanagi-san Excuse me?" A cute voice behind Godou murmured.

Quickly cutting off the conversation with his sword Godou turned back to see an innocent maid in her teens with soft black hair shoulder length and pretty bountiful breasts.

"Umm are you alright?" She asked truly concerned.

"I-I'm fine!" Godou answered back a little too hastily and loudly.

"Oh-Okay." Siesta answered clearly doubting Godou's words. After all just a second ago she saw the man cry out towards the heavens as if in despair.

Neither Godou nor Siesta said a word. They just stood in awkward silence.

Getting a little red in the face Siesta asked. "Ummm what are you doing here?" The young maid was twiddling her fingers.

Godou too was getting red from embarrassment. "Oh well I suppose I am free for the time being since I was exempt from lunch." Godou answered.

Concerned the maid said. "How horrible." Covering her mouth in a show of concern and disbelief. "Umm if you like you can accompany me to the kitchen. I'm sure there would be something there for you." Offered the maid.

"Oh." Godou murmured. Truth to tell he wasn't that concernced about missing a meal. He was fine missing a meal or two, however if he had the chance he would rather eat. Considering the positives and negatives of accepting the offer Godou decided. "Umm if I'm not that much of a bother, would you mind if I intrude."

Smiling Siesta said, "No-no please don't worry about it. Please follow me. It's right this way."

Grabbing Godou's hand the maid once again lead Godou to their destination.

0000000000

"It's good." Godou said after his first spoonful.

"I'm glad it's to your liking." Siesta smiled

Currently Godou was in the kitchen where food was being made. The kitchen was located at the rear of the dining hall. Pots, pans, ovens, and cooking utensils decorated the walls. Besides Godou the only occupants of this room was a handful of cooks and some maids bustling around busy preparing the next meal.

"I'm serious this is extremely good." Godou complimented as he quickly shoved another spoonful of the stew into his mouth.

"Hoh~ that one has a fine tongue, in more than one way. You found yourself a fine husband Siesta." A large voice said behind Godou.

"Geez Marteau-san," Siesta said a little red in the face. "That's not it."

Turning around Godou saw the one who spoke. He was a large man well built with a heavy tone. He had black hair and rather distinguishable muscles from the heavy work in the kitchen. His eyes were dainty and they seemed to glance with approval at Godou. Identifying that this person was Marteau-san the head chief of the kitchen and the person that was responsible for his meal Godou bowed and thanked him. "Thank you for having me Marteau-san."

"Umm." Marteaus murmured as he scratched his head. In Tristain unlike Japan bowing was not a common tradition and so he didn't know how to deal with it. "Thanks I guess."

Standing up Godou looked at Marteau-san. "If there is anything I can help with please ask anytime." He said.

"Hahahah," Marteau laughed as he flipped a omellete. "That's a good lad. Sit down and finish your stew."

Bowing again Godou replied, "Thank you." Once again Godou sat down and started eating his stew.

"Here." Siesta said as she laid a basket of fresh bakeries on the table. "You can go ahead and eat these too" The maid said with a sweet smile.

Godou took one look at the bread and with fake tears said. "You're too kind Siesta." Godou reached out and took a fresh loaf of bread from the basket. It was still warm to touch. The bread smelled fresh and toasty, almost like it just came out of the oven. Taking a generous mouthful, Godou started crying tears.

"What's wrong?" Siesta asked in a nervous manner.

"N-No no." Godou reassured. "It's just it reminds me of home." Godou replied but inwardly he added '_in a bad way.' _Having a meal with a black haired maid reminded him of home. Though the maid back at his own world too was polite and beautiful in her own way, there were certain fundamental flaws in her. Namely driving and stew. For the life of her, Arianna could not make edible stew but here Godou was eating good stew and fresh bread with a black haired maid. It seemed like the gods were laughing at him.

"Oh." Siesta replied. Discreetly Siesta checked the time and sneaked a look at the door, but Godou already noticed.

"Please don't let me hold you up." Godou said to the maid.

"Umm. Godou-san you noticed?" Siesta asked a little bashfully.

"Don't worry about it." Godou replied. "I don't want to hold you up. I'm just going to finish the meal and go back. So please don't make me hold up your time." Godou reassured her with a smile.

"Well if you say so." Siesta answered. Turning around she started going back but before she opened the door she turned back and looked at Godou in his meal.

Godou obviously noticed the stare. Waving Godou said, "Thank you Siesta. See you later."

With a small smile the maid bent her head a little for a farewell and left through the door to accomplish her duties. Leaving Godou to finish his meal in peace.

000000000

"So why are we outside doing nothing when you're supposed to be in class?"

"I told you familiar. The second year's afternoon classes are cancelled and replaced with a moment for them to bond with their newly bonded familiars.

Currently our protagonist Kusanagi Godou, accompanied by Louise, was seated on a white table in a clean cut lawn. They were sipping light drinks as they enjoyed the scenery and wind.

"This is bonding?" Godou muttered as he lightly gazed over the other second years. Everyone was pretty much fooling around. Though "nobles" they were still kids and once they were gathered in one spot and had plenty of free time the result was inevitable. Rather than bond with their familiars the students were talking amongst themselves and having fun.

Acknowledging Godou question Louise stammered out, "...or so it was supposed to be." She and Godou were probably one of the few that were "bonding" in a way. The rest of the students took this moment as a chance to have a social gathering.

Kirche as normal was surrounded by boys drooling over her.

Tabitha was unchangingly reading a book leaning her back on her dragon who was sound asleep.

Guiche was wooing another girl this one with blonde hair.

Louise sighed as she assessed her classmates. Obviously as mages they were better than her, but in times like these, her colleagues seemed to forget their noble identity and reduce themselves to animals. Sighing again Louise reached out and sipped her tea. Drinking the warm liquid in elegant small sips the pink haired girl looked at her familiar to see that he too was mirroring her actions.

…

…

…

'_Wait.'_ Louise thought to herself as she furrowed her eyebrows and stared at her familiar. It was almost exactly the same. The posture her familiar was in. The way he held his cup. The soft sips he was taking from his tea. The direction he looked while he was drinking. Even the way he blew across his drink.

A noble like Louise born of the high Valliere family usually are raised in elegance. From a young age she as well as her sisters were taught the manners befitting of a high born, for ex, speaking in places that require elegance, being seated in a chair, eating a meal and of course drinking tea.

The queer thing was that Godou seemed to be drinking the tea in a manner befitting of someone of noble status like her.

'_It must be a coincide.' _Louise told herself as she sipped her tea. After all there was no way that a plebian commoner like this one was trained in the manners of a noble.

Or so she thought.

2 years ago, Erica decided that Godou should learn how to behave himself in the presence of high born people. She said something about how Godou shouldn't shame her in balls and parties held by the magic associations. Godou of course wanted to refuse saying it was too troublesome, but sadly Lilianna joined the fray and admonished Godou. She said that it was the duty of a King to always act magnamious and royal. Thus, Godou was soundly outvoted and for the next 2 years he was forced to attend the two girl's lectures on how to act in a noble manner at all times. Truth to tell, it was uncomfortable and stiffling but Godou adapted, he even heard that Doni had to go through the same thing with Andrea. Now he just enters his 'noble' mode without even having to think of it.

"What's wrong?" Godou asked noticing Louise's stare on him. "Did I do something wrong?"

Having been caught, Louise swiftly tried to hide her actions. "N-no you stupid familiar! T-There is nothing wrong!" The pink haired girl shouted her face oddly red for some reason. Hey, a young handsome man was sitting in a white elegant chair and drinking tea in a noble fashion. Though Louise would never admit it, Godou was a very handsome man in the prime of his youth. His gold eyes danced with brilliance. He was too far below her noble status sure, but that didn't change the fact that he was a rather fine male. Now if you combine that with noble status...you would have a man any female noble would want. Hey even though Louise was still a 16 year old noble student, a girl can dream right. Even she couldn't keep up her straight appearance. Trying to hide her flustered appearance Louise ordered, "G-get me a refill of tea you stupid familiar." Promptly she dumped her teacup on Godou.

Glancing down Godou found that the teacup was not empty. "Louise, there is still some tea left."

Stammering Louise quickly thought of a likely excuse. "I-umm-it's not sweet enough! It needs more honey, and it's cool now! Get me a new cup with more honey. D-Don't make me repeat myself and just hurry up and go you stupid familiar."

Sighing Godou got up and searched for the place he can refill Louise's tea, leaving Louise all alone in her table to think for herself.

0000000000

Pondering on where to go Godou wandered aimlessly looking for a place where he could refill Louise's tea.

'_Girls are so mysterious.' _Godou thought to himself. You think you understand them for a second and the next thing you know they're angry at you.

Walking around Godou looked right and left. Everywhere he saw there were only students and animals conversing or resting at their leisure.

Looking up Godou gazed at the clear sky and noted the great weather today. There were a few white clouds aimlessly floating in the sky, but overall the sky was completely blue and the sun shined down upon them.

Having searched for 2 minutes and finding nothing Godou decided to ask for help.

Seeing a familiar face Godou went up and asked the student. "Do you happen to know where to get a refill of honey tea?"

"Hmm. Oh it's you Louise's pet commoner." Kirche the Ardent identified. Though just a second ago she was surrounded by males they all left after Kirche dismissed them in favor of talking to Tabitha who sat down next to her...though the blue haired magician didn't talk back.

"I'm sorry." She smiled as she hefted her impressive cleavage. "I prefer milk tea over honey tea." She answered.

Godou swore to himself not to look down. He only replied. "Oh. Okay. Sorry to bother you." Having understood that Kirche did not know where to go Godou changed his line of sight from the red haired girl to the blue haired girl still deep into the book.

"...maid." Tabitha answered while flipping a page without looking up at all.

Kirche blinked. Usually Tabitha would not say a word, but she actually spoke. Some of the students who spent two years with the blue haired girl don't even know her voice, but for this girl to talk.

"How peculiar." Kirche purred in a low voice that no one heard.

"Thanks." Godou said as he walked away. That really was stupid. He thought to himself. Of course he should have asked the maids. They would of course know where to go to refill the cups.

Having the direction, Godou started walking again to find a maid or a servant he could ask for help.

It didn't take long to find someone wearing the traditional black and white clothing.

"Umm excuse me." Godou called out in a polite voice. "I was wondering if I could ask you something."

"Y-yes." Squeeked a familiar voice as the the maid turned around to face Godou.

"Siesta!"

"Godou-san!"

The two instantly identified each other. Because there were other maids going around helping the nobles Godou was unable to distinguish between them and Siesta.

"Umm. What is it Godou-san?" Siesta asked.

"Oh…" However Godou refrained from asking because he noticed that Siesta was in the middle of her work. She seemed to be passing out cakes on a platter...a rather heavy platter.

"Yes?" Siesta asked. Though she tried to sound comfortable, Godou could see that her arms were shaking.

"Nevermind." Godou quickly said deciding that Louise could wait a few minutes, "Do you need some help with that." Godou offered, he didn't wait for an answer. Instead he just walked up and took the platter from Siesta before she could complain.

"G-Godou-san!" Siesta complained in a weak manner.

"Don't worry about it." Godou smiled. "Consider it a debt repaid."

Though Siesta wanted to complain further, she could not let out the words in front of Godou. Sighing she accepted Godou's offer, and together they went around distributing cakes to the nobles one by one. Of course Godou didn't notice that Siesta occasionally take a peek at him, nor did he notice that she was oddly flushed.

0000000000

"That idiot." Ranted a frustrated pink haired girl. 15 minutes had passed since she ordered him to get her tea. Normally one would have already arrived by now, but her familiar did not return. Frustrated Louise decided to get up and search for her familiar.

"I only told him to get my tea." She huffed as she looked through the mass to find her familiar. No luck. The whole 2nd year student populace as well as their familiars were out and thus locating Godou was nigh impossible. Especially with her short height though Louise would never admit this fact.

It wasn't like she was afraid for him. No way! How could a noble such as herself be worried over a common familiar like him. That was impossible. Nope. Absolutely impossible. It was just that as a master she had the duty of watching over her familiar.

Telling her that this Louise continued to search for her familiar.

After a short while of searching for her familiar Louise started to notice that a crowd was forming towards the east side of the garden. A large amount of students seemed to be there for some reason.

There were hushed whispers that Louise couldn't make out.

Curious Louise decided to check on her fellow colleagues. Walking towards the crowd Louise squeezed in amongst them. It was tough trying to squeeze through her fellow classmates especially due to her small physique and mass. However finally she managed to pull through with given effort and time.

"What's going on?" She murmured to her classmates who promptly ignored the question to stare at something ahead.

Having gotten no response, Louise opted to follow the students' line of sight to see...

"G-Godou!" Louise screamed in fright, anger, and surprise.

Lo and behold, here was her familiar, Kusanagi Godou, except he was not alone. On the ground on her knees was a maid trying to cuddle herself and protect her vitals, while Guiche stood on top of her with a pole in his right hand. Even from here Louise could see the red mark across the maid's face.

However all this was secondary. What mattered the most was Guiche raised hand with the pole was currently held in Godou's hand thus preventing Guiche from striking the poor maid again. However, this act only made Guiche's ire turn to Godou. And when a noble's ire is upon a commoner, there is usually only one outcome.

0000000000

~(5 minutes before hand)~

Nearly all the cakes had been passed out and Siesta no longer required Godou, however like a gentleman Godou accompanied Siesta helping her. Thankfully Godou had participated in numerous part time jobs in his home world including customer service.

However, just when the two were about to finish Godou spied a tea tray with honey on the side. Apologizing to Siesta Godou quickly told her his real reason and motive on why he was here.

Siesta only smiled in a knowing way and told Godou that there was nothing to be worried about. She was more than capable of finishing the leftover work and thanked Godou for helping her.

Bashfully apologizing to Siesta for being unable to accompany her to the end Godou left to fill Louise's tea cup, and Siesta went ahead to pass out the last of her cakes.

Humming Godou arrived at the tea tray and started refilling Louise's cup. Godou was actually in a light mood. He escaped from his (oh how he wouldn't get used to this word-especially since it was plural) 'wives,' furthermore although there was magic in this world there was no herectic gods until now and all was peaceful. True the nobles were stuck up, but hey there are always people like that no matter the time and place.

Mixing the appropriate amount of honey to the tea Godou allowed his mind to wander, his eyes followed Siesta to the table she was currently serving. Seated on the table were two students a blonde girl and the blonde wannabe playboy Godou met yesterday.

Having nothing to do Godou just sat back and listened to the two blondies' discussion.

"So, Guiche, are you going out with going out with anyone right now?" The blonde girl asked the boy.

By what Godou saw yesterday Godou would be able to conclude that the fellow Guiche was. However, lies flew out of Guiche's mouth like water would from a spring.

"Monmorancy!" Guiche spoke in a hurt way. "You know that my heart only belongs to you, yet how could you even hint at such a thing!" The blonde boy put his hand over his heart and made dramatic motions. "I have eyes only for you my love!"

Smiling and blushing a little Monmorancy started giggling. "Oh Guiche." She said in cute way. "Forgive me. I heard some unsightly rumors."

Godou could tell Guiche started sweating. "R-rumors?" He said in a panicked sort of way.

"Yes, some baseless rumors that you were seducing some first year." Monmorancy said in an impossible sort of way. "Can you believe it?"

"Y-yes." Guiche said sweating. "Truly p-preposterous.

It happened then. To wipe his sweat Guiche reached for a napkin on the table, however when he bent down something fell from his pocket and fell on the ground.

It was a pink hankerchief.

Siesta who was serving cake on the table, saw the soft piece of cloth fall from Guiche's pocket. As any respectable person would do she bent down and picked it up.

"Here you go sir." Siesta commented as he dropped the hankerchief onto the table.

Guiche's eyes froze when he saw the hankerchief.

"What's this?" Monmorancy said as she reached for the hankerchief. Taking the pink cloth before Guiche could do anything, Monmorancy started thoroughly inspecting the hankerchief.

The hankerchief was pretty normal. Even Godou could tell from a distance, it was too well girly. There was no way a guy would choose or have something like that. However, there was one situation why a guy would have a girl's hankerchief...if a girl gave it to him. As a result, for a girl to give the guy her hankerchief, one could deduce that the two were in a close relationship like lovers.

"Guiche~," Monmorancy growled.

"Y-Yes." Guiche squeeked.

"Who's is this?"

Here it came the question that all cheating husbands and boyfriend's feared. Answering this question was equivalent to death. Not answering too was equivalent to death. Thus, Guiche chose a different route.

"Why I have no idea." Guiche answered trying to sound innocent. "I have never seen such a thing before in my life." Guiche lied fluently.

"Guiche~," Monmorancy growled. Obviously she was still suspicious

"Y-Yes." Guiche answered.

"Who's Katie?"

Only then did Guiche notice that on the bottom left of the hankerchief the name of the owner.

"I-I don't know." Guiche lied.

By now a crowd formed around the two.

"What's happening here?" Someone in the crowd asked.

"Guiche finally got caught two timing." Someone whispered back.

"About time." Another person commented,

Once one becomes the center of attention, one would get nervous, especially if he/she has committed some form of wrong. Guiche was clearly nervous and sweat was pouring down. Monmorancy was too angry to care.

However among the sea of 2nd years a brown cape was seen approaching the two blondes in a trembling fashion. Due to the presence of everyone it took a few seconds for Guiche to realize her presence though.

"Katie." Guiche said in a trembling fashion as he turned around to identify the girl behind him. There stood the girl Godou saw yesterday with Guiche. The younger girl was standing there holding a basket with what appeared to be fresh bakeries.

"Sir Guiche," she said her voice trembling. "I knew it! You and Montmorency are…are…!"

"Listen, Katie," Guiche tried to pursuade the trembling first year, reaching for her, "please, it's a misunderstanding —"

However, Katie had enough. The handsome upperclassman that she admired turned out to be a skirt chaser. She wound back her right arm, and with a loud _Smack_ she slapped him across the right cheek as hard as she could. Having accomplished her mission the first year dropped the basket of freshed good on the ground and walked away not once turning back.

Guiche rubbed at the reddening mark on his cheek absently

However, Guiche's punishment way far from done.

"So that's how it is." Another voice said above Guiche.

"M-Momorancy." Guiche muttered. "Please this is a misunderstanding. I accompanied her on a trip to the forests of La Rochelle, that's all, nothing more!" Again the pathetic excuse for a man was lying through his teeth.

Seething Montmorency questioned. "You've been making moves on that first year, haven't you?!"

"Please, Montmorency," Guiche began again, "it's nothing like that, I promise!"

"Guiche…"

Monmorancy had enough. Not only did he cheat on her, but even now he was lying through his teeth to preserve his shattered dignity. How dare he. Who does he think he is?!

With that Monmorancy wound back her left hand and for a second time a loud _Smack_ rang across the courtyard.

"Hmph!" she muttered before she turned back and walked away.

Guiche watched her go absently as he rubbed the red hand prints across both of his cheeks. "A rose blooms for the pleasure of all," he murmured without avail.

Godou who saw all this from the side held his side as he laughed. Well that was the obvious result. Once a man was caught two timing there was only one result.

Godou would have done nothing if it ended like that. He would have just laughed and walked off with Louise's tea, but it didn't end with just that. Men who had their pride and dignity shattered usually did one thing. They never admit it as their own fault and instead blame another for their grievance. Especially in a crowd. If such a situation was let out to the public there was no doubt that Guiche would have to go around with this head held down in shame after all.

And so Guiche blamed his faults upon his target.

"You!" He said as he pointed at a frail maid. "This is all your fault."

"M-me." Siesta said as she held her hands over her chest. Her face was oddly pale.

"Two ladies' reputations have been tarnished," Guiche said grandiosely, "because of you."

Godou narrowed his eyes.

Looking at the crowd for just a moment Guiche announced. "That hankerchief was not mine. I have never seen it in my life. I have not betrayed anyone's trust." Fluttering his cape Guiche pointed at his scape goat and retorted. "It is your fault. You dropped that hankerchief there on purpose didn't you. Trying to instigate this."

Guiche was trying to put the blame on Siesta by making Siesta the one at fault.

With anger burning from his shame, Guiche questioned Siesta. "Am I right?"

Like a mouse in front of a cat Siesta trembled and nodded as she tried to back away slowly. The situation right now was the worst for her. She was under the scrutiny of many nobles and even managed to be the target of one of their ire.

"How dare you!" Guiche shouted as he slapped her.

"Aaaaaa~." Siesta screamed as a smarting blow was struck across her face. The platter with the leftover cake fell and Siesta fell down to the ground trembling and in fear.

Guiche picked up a small stick that was on the ground, and walked up to the fallen maid.

True, Guiche knew that the maid in front of him was not to blame, but in such a situation where he was dumped twice in consecutive and shamed before the populace, Guiche needed a target he could vent his frustration.

That target unfortunately was Siesta.

"You ungrateful COMMONER!" Guiche screamed at Siesta and quickly struck down with the stick.

Siesta curled herself in a ball hoping that the pain would end quickly, but no pain came.

She heard murmuring from the other nobles around like a ground squirrel coming out of her burrow she peaked outside to see why the blow never came.

Her breath stopped at what she saw. "G-Godou-san!"

Godou could take it no more. This pathetic excuse for a man after having been caught cheating was blaming an innocent girl and venting his frustration out on her. How dare he.

He even picked up a stick just to make the pain worse.

Blood was pumping in Godou's ears. Emotions overflowed Godou's body and mind. It was not the feeling that Godou's gets when he is in the presence of a god, but close enough. The feeling of wanting to destroy his target.

Just before he struck Siesta again, Godou arrived. Quickly before he struck the fallen girl Godou caught ahold of his hand in the mid of his strike.

"G-Godou-san!" He heard from behind him. That was good, her voice meant Siesta was fine.

The crowd started murmuring from seeing a commoner stand up to a noble.

"Let go you stupid commoner." Guiche growled as he tugged his hand to get free. However, oddly enough no matter how hard he tugged his hand wouldn't get free. It was like a vice was holding down his hand.

'_This commoner!'_ Guiche thought in his mind oddly. The sheer level of strength that (now that he recognized) Zero's familiar was exerting just to hold his hand was staggering. Guiche litterlay couldn't move his hand at all.

Tugging and trying to get free Guiche tried to free himself...only for his restraints to suddenly let go making him fly backwards from the momentum.

"You!" Guiche said pointing at Godou this time with his wand. Siesta breath stopped. "How da-."

"Apologize." Godou stated in a way that would not allow any form of argument.

"What!" Guiche said thinking he didn't hear it right.

"Apologize to Siesta." Godou commanded again. His voice was dangerously low.

Guiche felt weird. It felt like something was oddly very wrong. Like an alarm was blaring inside him, and at this rate something horrible would happen. But his embarrasment and anger over what happened stiffled this feeling. However it did make him realize that acting like this in his current situation was wrong and unfit for a noble.

"It looks like I have to teach you commoner some manners." Guiche annonced as he fluttered his cape aimlessly. His target changed from the maid to Godou.

Godou narrowed his eyes. His fist was already tightly coiled.

"I challenge you, Zero's familiar to a duel!" Guiche announced.

Godou narrowed his eyes even more.

""No!"" Two voiced said at the same time. One was Siesta who was fearing for Godou's life. The other was Louise who finally arrived on the scene.

All eyes shifted from the two males to the small pink haired girl.

"Guiche you can't duel anyone. That's against the school rules." Louise pointed out as she quickly came forward.

"The rules state that 'nobles may not duel other nobles' Louise it says nothing about 'nobles dueling commoners.'" Guiche retorted back.

The silent Godou opened his mouth, complaints or excuses didn't come out. "Where and when."

Guiche blinked a little and hesitated before answering. "Vestri Court at noon. Do not be late commoner." With that Guiche walked away leaving Godou. Louise, and Siesta alone.

0000000000

"Are you crazy!" A pink haired girl shouted at a tall teen. "Guiche is a familiar and you're a commoner! There's no way you would come out of a duel between Guiche unscathed, let alone win...Are you listening to me!"

Sighing the tall teen just said, "calm down Louise. The world isn't ending or something." Turning away the teen just walked backwards to help up a fallen maid.

"Are you alright Siesta?" Godou asked in a soft voice.

"G-Godou-san~," Siesta cried with tears in her eyes. "It's all my fault." The maid said covering her eyes with her hands.

"It's not your fault." Godou stated striking Siesta head as one would do to a cat. "It's that Guiche guy's fault for two timing. Don't worry I'll set him right." Godou soothingly said in a soft voice. "There's nothing to worry about."

"Nothing to worry about!" Louise screamed. "Are you crazy do you know what will happen in a duel between a commoner and noble. Ten out of ten the commoner comes out with a permanent injury...and that's if they're lucky. Quick go apologize to Guiche, maybe he might forgive…"

Louise stopped ranting. Her voice trailed off as she looked deep into Godou's gold eyes. There was something in those eyes, something that made Louise quiver with fear. Furthermore, there was no hesitation within those eyes. They only told of a promise. Something told her that speaking anymore about this topic is not a good idea.

"Louise." Godou called in a low tone. "That guy is the one that has to apologize."

Louise and Siesta blinked. For some reason they could not refute Godou. It was as if Godou's words were a divine providence that could not be challenged by mortals like them.

"G-Godou-san~," Siesta whispered in a hush voice. Though something told her that these words need not be uttered she said them, "y-you'll get hurt."

Godou smiled. He helped Siesta to her feet and said, "Don't worry Siesta." Godou gave her a thumbs up and a bright smile. "I'm ridiculously strong."

Having reassured Siesta to the best of his ability, Godou walked up to Louise.

'_Was this guy always so big.'_ Louise thought as he looked up at Godou. For some reason to Louise, her familiar seemed like he was towering over her not only with height but in a peculiar aura too.

"Louise." Godou said grabbing her attention.

"Y-yeah." Louise stammered as she looked up at Godou's tall figure.

"Where is Vestri Court?" Godou demanded. Actually Godou asked Louise nicely in a soft respectable voice but for some reason Louise could only hear it as demanding and frightful.

"..." Words wouldn't form in Louise's head.

A person from the crowd walked up to them. He had been listening to the conversation up to now.

The male student smiled and pointed with his chin.

"This way, commoner."

Godou just nodded and walked off towards Vestri Court. He didn't turn back even once. Leaving Siesta and Louise dumbfounded.

Siesta surprisingly was the first to reclaim her conscious thinking. Quickly she ran off to get help, thinking maybe with adult supervision the duel will be avoided..

Louise stood there in silence for a while.

"I at least have to make sure he won't die." She pursuaded herself as she ran to catch up with Godou.

0000000000

Vestri Court was the central garden situated between the Wind and Fire elemental towers. Being located to the west, the Court didn't receive much sunshine, even in the middle of the day, but it was the perfect place for a duel.

Right now... the place was packed with people who had heard the rumors.

"Gentlemen! It's a duel!" Guiche shouted in the middle of the crowd, acting like a star of a show.

Guiche lifted his artificial rose high, eliciting a loud cheer from the crowd.

"Guiche is going to duel! His opponent is Louise's commoner!" Someone whispered in the crowd.

To tell the truth most of the people here only gathered just to see the blood bath. In their minds it was obvious that a commoner would be unable to defeat a mage. They were only here to watch the show.

While Guiche was garnishing the cheers of the crowd his opponent stood quietly on the other side of the court just standing in silence. The winds oddly seemed to ruffle his hair and jacket as he stood there doing nothing. In fact he even had his eyes closed as he waited for the duel to officially start.

Finally after rousing the crowd enough Guiche turned towards his opponent.

In the pompous young noble's head everything was already planned. He would send this obnoxious commoner crying. Doing so he would gain the favor of the crowd and his shame of flirting would disappear like the foam of the sea in a wave. Actually he would gain popularity from this incident and even more ladies would come to him. He even had his victory speech planned in his head. The thought of defeat never crossed his head.

"First of all, I commend you for coming here instead of running away!" Guiche remarked in a sing-song voice, as he twirled his rose.

'_Show off.' _Godou thought as he peeked open his right eye. Actually from the crowd's perspective Kusanagi Godou half opened eyes looked as if they were bored.

Though Guiche was thinking that he would definately win, Godou was thinking the same thing, however for a completely different reason. Godou's assurance of victory was not in his own prowess or strength, or even his identity as a godslaying devil king but in the sheer fact that his opponent was as mentioned before a '_Show off.'_ Those who make a show before a battle are, no matter what power they have, weak. Even herectic gods when facing normal humans before they usurped divine authorities treated their opponents with due respect. A battle was in essence 'Kill or be Killed.' Those who treat it like a show are mere clowns that will no doubt die horribly.

Guiche was in that defination the worst opponent Godou had faced. He disregarded all possible forms of danger just because in his mind Godou was a 'commoner,' and he himself was a 'noble.'

Breathing a deep sigh to calm his nerves Godou called out in a loud voice that demanded respect. "This is your last chance." Godou said in a deep voice. His eyes were serious. "I'm a pacifist. If you apologize to Siesta now, you won't get hurt."

Though, Godou a Campione, a devil king that brings catastrophe and destruction wherever he goes, he gave Guiche a second chance (which in Campione history is rarer than rare) Guiche blew it off.

Twirling his pathetic rose wand, Guiche just blew heavily threw his nose and just laughed. "You a commoner ordering me a noble to apologize!" Guiche laughed his voice sarcastic and humorous. "Get real commoner. By the end of this duel you and the maid will be below my feet."

Guiche took a stance with his wand. "Actually that maid was pretty cute. I think she'll make a good toy for me. If a dumb commoner like you get what I mean." Having said that Guiche laughed his shoulders shaking with mirth. He was already caught in his own fantasy.

Godou narrowed his eyes.

"Your funeral." He spoke in a quiet voice that promised just that. Godou's eyes narrowed dangerously. His body was ready for battle.

No human being there noticed it. However, every familiar, every bug, every bird in the sky had their blood suddenly run cold. They all could feel it. The natural disaster known as Campione was going to fight.

Animals, birds and every other animal are intricately linked with the earth. They can instinctively tell that a natural disaster would occur and they move to escape that catastrophe. Only humans who have strayed from mother earth do not understand this feeling.

A Campione too can be categorized as a natural disaster. The sheer force from just one of their Authorities was more or less equivalent or even surpassing such threats.

The sheer fact that a Campione was readied for battle was enough to send every living creature scattering.

Though almost all living creatures started scurrying away, the familiars stood by their masters, though unwilling. These creatures were bound by contract to them and thus running away was also not an option.

"Begin!" Someone shouted marking the beginning of the duel

Guiche watched Godou with a leisurely smile and flicked his rose.

A petal floated down as if dancing in the air...

And became the armor-clad shape of a female warrior.

Its height was about the same as a person's, but it appeared to be constructed from some hard metal. Under the pale sunlight, its skin... its armor gleamed.

It stood stoically in front of Guiche like a knight.

Tilting his head to the left Godou just stared at the thing. "Wh-what the heck is that?!" He said not in surprise nor alarm but in puzzlement.

"I am a mage, therefore I fight using magic. Surely you have no complaints?"

"..."

"So surprised you can't even speak huh. I guess I forgot to mention earlier. My Runic name is "the Bronze." Guiche the Bronze. Accordingly, my bronze golem [Valkyrie] shall be your real opponent." Waving his wand Guiche commanded his creation. "Go my [Valkyrie]!"

The warrior-shaped golem charged towards Godou.

Once it was close enough the Valkyrie sent a straight jab towards Godou's guts.

"Guh." Quickly Godou dived to the left to avoid a direct attack. Diving and rolling on the ground Godou evaded the attack.

"Hahaha!" Guiche laughed pointing at Godou. From diving on the ground Godou like always became dusty. Mud was stuck on his clothes and his hair was disorganized. "That's where you belong commoner, on the ground looking up at us nobles!" Guiche announced flourishing his rose wand.

"Heh." Godou smiled. A ringing in his ear could be heard. Blood was pumping in his heart. A tight fist was grasped. However above all a smile, a fearlesss grin, appeared on Godou's face.

Though they understood that Kusanagi Godou was nothing but a commoner without the ability to harm them nobles, something about that smile just felt scary almost ominous.

Godou could feel it within him. His blood was urging him forwards, to strike, to fight, to war. It wasn't on the level of Godou's original fights due to the opponent's lack of divinity, but Godou was afterall a Campione; those who bear that title were only home in the battlefield.

"If it's a battle of summoning you want." Godou muttered a smile on his face.

Godou raised his right hand towards the skies. "It's a battle of summoning you'll get."

"""""""Kreeeeeeeeeeeeeeee""""""" The familiars screamed in fear. Only now did the masters notice the state of their familiars. They were scared out of their minds.

"What!" The magicians said as they noticed the mental anxiety of their familiars.

Suddenly the sky became dark. No the sky didn't become dark. Instead the sky was replaced by something black, a soft glossy black that rivaled the night sky, however all those who saw it could tell that whatever it was that closed off the sky, it was powerful.

"May his spine be crushed; may his bones be broken, his tendons torn, his hair ripped from his skull; may his blood, spilled over the earth, be churned into a bloody froth. I shall become one who buries fangs into the sinner's flesh, that the will of the Lord be followed: Thou shalt be purged!"

Answering Godou's summons a loud roar could be heard as the full form of whatever it was that covered the sky was revealed.

"ROOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRR!"

The sheer shockwave of the mighty beast created a sonic boom that raised a tempest, which threatened to blow the nobles off their feet.

"N-no way." Louise whispered as she finally caught the full form of whatever it was that her familiar summoned into this world. Right in front of her standing in the sky was a giant jet black boar, humongous in size like a mountain, with fierce eyes. Louise and everyone here could tell that this creature was far above anything they have ever or will ever see. However this was only Louise seeing the [Boar]'s back from a third point of view.

For our very pathetic Guiche it was as if the gates of hell had opened. The mountainous [Boar] was staring at him. His tusks gleamed in the darkness and the muscles under it's glorious fur bulged as if wanting to trample him down.

The laughter and pride he felt just a moment ago vanished, replaced with absolute fear.

"UAAAAAAAA!" Guiche screamed as he waved his wand around like a mad man making his [Valkyrie] charge forward. A suicidal move, however when something whether they be humans or animals are cornered they tend to act desperately.

"It's useless." Godou merely replied as the iron projection ran towards him.

Godou didn't retreat or run. He just stood his ground and raised his left hand high as if grabbing an invisible sword.

This time the iron [Valkyrie] used a lance. As soon as it was close enough she stabbed forward towards a vital area under Guiche command.

Only for the lance and the [Valkyrie] to be split in half by a jet black sword.

Those sane enough to see and understand knew as soon as they saw that sword, that that blade too, just like the boar, was an impossible existence. It was too perfect. The power that blade exuded and aura. It was as if that sword's existence alone was going to cut you apart.

Tilting his head Godou just stared at the sword in his hand, as if something was wrong. Furthermore, he noticed that the runes on his hand the "Gan~" was shining.

"UAAAAAAAA! MONSTER!" Guiche screamed in fright as he waved his wand yet again. This time a total of 3 [Valkyries] appeared with weapons. Quickly they charged forward.

Having been taken out his stupor, Godou saw the three [Valkyries] approaching.

"I told you." Godou said as he gave the mental 'okay' to the [Boar]. "It's useless."

"RRRROOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRR!" Giving another cry the giant [Boar] charged forward towards Guiche as he trampled everything in its path. The 3 [Valkyries] too were trampled to scrap metal.

Guiche dropped his wand and screamed. He could see his death approaching and there was nothing he, or anyone he knew could do to evade this. His life flashed before his eyes.

The [Boar]'s mighty tusk was upon him when one word rang out in the battlefield.

"Stop."

As if a switch was flicked the giant boar stopped there in the middle of his war path. Squeeling in dislike the [Boar] looked at the one who said the word in displeasure and complaint. He was the only one who could command the divine beast, and the only one that the [Boar] would listen to.

Inside him the [Boar] struggled to reign free to break, to trample, to destroy. If it was Godou 2 years ago he would have been unable to reign in the [Boar], but the him now was able to command the [Boar]. Though sentient the [Boar] as well as every other authority he had were his, and thus his to command. Giving a fierce look towards the [Boar], Godou forced his authority to lay down.

Complaining like a little child that lost his toy, the [Boar] whined but nevertheless he relented.

Closing his eyes Godou with Ame no Murakumo in his hand walked forward. His steps rang across the court as nobody dared to even breathe in fear of gaining the king's ire

Finally Godou stopped next to his [Boar] as he looked down upon his 'opponent.'

Guiche was a mess. His clothes were dusty from crawling on the ground. His hair frayed. Tears and snot decorated the face he was so proud of and the smell of urine could be smelled from his pants. This was not the so called noble that he as well as others of his stature talked about. This was nothing but a pathetic boy who regarded himself too highly, and is paying the price. A cocky boy that found out he was in the end nothing but trash.

"Wh-Wh-Wh-Wh~," Guiche just continued murmuring as his whole body was shaking.

Godou stared down at him and said only one word.

"Apologize."

Only then did Guiche as well as everyone present realize the whole purpose of the fight. Guiche tried to merely to show off compared to Godou the one who fault for someone else's honor. It was a striking difference.

Quickly getting on his knees Guiche apologized with everything he had.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!... " The broken noble screamed over and over again. Only then did everyone here understand how pathetic their noble pride became in the face of death.

Having heard what he wanted Godou closed his eyes and dismissed the [Boar]. Within him, Godou could see the 10 crests of Verethragna moving away from the [Boar] though reluctantly.

The [Boar] too groaned and whined in frustration, but as mentioned before Godou after 2 years of experience with his authorities was more capable of controlling them to an extent.

Although, the [Boar] was clearly unsatisfied, it followed his master's orders nonetheless and starting dispersed into gold fragments. However, before he left he seemed to be staring at Kusanagi Godou in a weird way as if saying, '_You owe me for this one.'_

Godou just grinned and nodded to his authority.

The crowd watched as the giant black beast slowly vanished into gold fragments. The beast that will forever haunt their nightmare vanished, giving them back a semblance of conscious thought ability back.

And that mental space perhaps is what caused the next incident.

"F-Fireball!" Professor Colbert shouted as he shot a massive fireball the size of a wagon at Godou.

There are times when time seems to slow down. Perhaps when one could do nothing but watch as a fragile glass cup falls to the ground, time seems oddly to slow down, those few precious moments.

It was the same in this situation.

The crowd watched with bated breaths as one of the nobles within their midst aimed a spell at the exposed back of the 'commoner' or better identified now as a 'monster.' The 'monster' seemed not to notice the fireball approaching, and the fireball hit its mark straight at the 'monster's' back and exploded upon contact, shrouding him in smoke

The crowd all thought of the same thing. Though Guiche deserved the punishment that he got, it didn't change that this 'monster' was a threat to them. It had to be eliminated. Something capable of summoning **That **should not exist within this world. Acting in accordance with the crowd's wishes, and to protect his students even though he had to end the life of someone Colbert shot a lethal spell straight towards Godou. It was a direct hit, there was no way that even the toughest human would come out unscathed, one could surely say he was dead.

"F-familiar!" Louise screamed in concern as she tried to rush out to him. She was the only one in the crowd that thought differently. Though short, in the time they had she got to know her familiar.

If one asked later why she ran out, Louise would have answered with a 'I don't know.' But for some reason the little girl felt impelled to run out and help her familiar

Before she reached him though Colbert quickly restrained her.

"Let go of me!" She screamed as she tried to squirm her way through, but it was useless. She was but one girl with faulty magic against a square class fire veteran mage.

Though it was useless she still struggled to get free, but in response Colbert squeezed tighter until there was no Louise couldn't even hope to squirm her way out.

"Kusanagi Godou!" She called out in a worried voice. Louise didn't notice but this was the first time she called out her familiar's name.

With bated breaths the students and the teacher stared at the spot where the monster once stood.

True the blow should have been fatal. Though it may be just a [Fireball], which is an elementary spell which all flame mages know like the back of their hand, it was also cast by a square class mage. The flesh should have disintegrated upon contact and even the bones should have been crumbled from the extreme heat.

Any creature should have died upon contact. It was impossible and even foolish to proclaim otherwise.

But…

Subconsciously everyone asked the question "really."

The monster was capable of summoning **That**.

It should have been impossible, but they saw it with their eyes.

The impossible was already accomplished.

What mattered now was would it be done a second time.

Everyone was silent for a while observing where the monster once stood.

The once boisterous nobles were quiet. Almost enough for a cricket to be heard, but of course the cricket too was dead silent in fear of the king.

The grass moved under the wind. A breeze blew across the open court.

Under the winds the smoke as ashes caused by the deadly spell dispersed finally revealing what was underneath.

"I-impossible!" Louise heard someone mutter within the crowd.

By all the laws and sense of the world the only thing that should have been left under the smoke was ashes. Not even bones or remains should have been left.

The winds revealed a completely unharmed Kusanagi Godou.

There was not a scratch on him, not one burn, not one hair misplaced, even the ashes seemed to evade him. It was as if the Fireball spell was completely neutralized in the area around Godou.

With the jet black divine sword in hand Godou lazily turned back, his eyes half closed. The winds seemed to caress his bangs.

As if taking a leisurely walk Godou walked forward towards the crowd. His feet scraping the grass until finally he was standing in front of, surprisingly, resistance.

Swallowing hard Professor Colbert lifted his wand and pointed it at Godou. Sweat was falling from his bald head, but there was no hesitation in his eyes. This man was not afraid of death.

Godou grinned.

Colbert understood as soon as the smoke was blown away. The [Fireball] was made with all his willpower and that too with a great amount of effort. Of course Colbert had a greater arsenal of spells, but the fact that the [Fireball] didn't do anything means there was nothing his spells could do. It was whether fire didn't work against him or...Colbert didn't even dare think it. Though he may not be a noble, even he dared not think the next words of his thoughts.

Nodding in a show of respect, Godou sheathed the black divine blade into his right hand, as if his right hand for the sword in his left hand Godou sheathed his weapon.

There was only one meaning to this action.

With wide eyes. Colbert understood his actions. Swallowing his saliva, Colbert nodded back and withdrew his wand. A peace treaty it may not be, but an armistice has been reached.

Walking past Colbert Godou went forth till he reached his 'master.'

Reaching down Godou took Louise's hand and pulled her up.

"Yosh." Godou nodded as he helped the pink haired girl to her feet looking at her with a smile. "There we go." Godou said in a manner like a older brother would towards an imouto.

Meanwhile Louise just gaped like a fish. "H-how?"

"Hmm." Godou said a question mark evident on his face.

Godou took some time off to think. "Oh yeah!" He exclaimed as he looked at his back where the fireball hit him.

Although the attack aimed to end his life Godou didn't think too much of it. In fact he actually looked bored. "Ah!" He said as if he just remembered. "Magic doesn't work on me."

It was a sentence from hell for the Nobles. Someone immune to the effect of magic. Something that should not be possible, yet right in front of them he was here. If nobles heard this they would laugh and think it as impossible, but they could not doubt what they saw right in front of them.

"M-magic d-doesn't w-work~." Louise whispered in a daze. This fact was simply preposterous for her as well as the other students to understand. It was as if that one sentence was denying the nobility's very existence. Something that should by all right shouldn't exist even before the Founder's time.

"Oh Yeah!" Godou exclaimed with a smile as he looked down at Louise. It was even more infuriating because it was a pure smile. "This world doesn't have anything like Magic Resistance right?! I completely forgot about that." Godou laughed.

After having his fill of laughing, Godou turned his sight away from the flabbergasted Louise towards the crowd or rather someone in the crowd, and smiled

Siesta didn't understand what happened. She merely ran to escort a teacher who just happened to be Professor Colbert. But when she arrived at the scene, Godou suddenly summoned that **Beast**. The **Beast **made the nobles 's look like toothpicks. Then she heard Godou proclamation and she almost fainted there and there.

Godou again turned his gaze towards the nobles. He frowned and narrowed his eyes. If these nobles think that they could treat others of their species like dirt just because they could use magic, they had a serious lesson to learn.

""Heeee!"" The crowd screamed as they huddled and retreated away from fear. This 'monster' wieled immense powers never seen or heard of before. Furthermore, if what he said moments before was true than their magic was useless before him. Like sheep in front of a wolf they only hoped that he would look over them.

"Forgive them for they do not know what they have done!" A loud clear voice, like the winds called out in a clear voice from the sky.

The voice drew the eyes of everyone in the court including Godou.

Godou watched as a large blue dragon landed like a cat right in front of him, and furthermore it seemed to be bowing. Sliding off the dragon's back was a girl with blue hair.

"Tabitha Sylphid!" Godou heard the girl he recalled as Kirche call out.

Looking closely Godou noticed that the blue duo in front of him were the pair he spoke with last night.

Once the blue girl safely dismounted her dragon got down on her knees and got in a position that strangely resembled the 'dogedza' position. It was weird that a dragon was in that position but what happened next was weirder.

The winds seemed to converge upon the blue dragon. One gust at a time the winds gathered towards the young wind dragon while the dragon inside started to shine. Her blue scales started giving out bright light so that mortals (everyone but Godou) couldn't keep their eyes on Sylphid.

Sylphid shined for about 10 seconds and finally she stopped giving out light, but the dragon Sylphid was gone. In her place was a young girl with long blue hair.

On further notice she was in a 'dogedzad' position.

On second note she was naked.

Before, the mortals however regained their sight, Tabitha without even flinching took off her cape and draped the long cloak over the girl.

"Your Majesty!" The girl said in a very familiar voice. "Although, these humans rightfully deserve no less than death for their crimes, I beg of you please spare them. They are ignorant and do not know of your imperial identity."

"S-Sylphid…" Godou heard Louise mutter from his side. "B-But that form h-how...unless she's a rhyme dragon...she can even talk."

However, Godou already knew that the young girl before him was the dragon. After having fought multiple legendary dragons, he could almost feel their existence through his skin.

Furthermore, it was not the first time he saw a dragon take the form of a girl. Earth deities he fought back home were in a way all dragons and serpents. Furthermore, Divine Ancestors are able to break the seal within them and adopt the form of a serpent in return for their life span.

Joining the bowing Sylphid more and more of the familiars started approaching Godou and bowing in front of him as if they were addressing royalty. A mole dug his way through and was bowing from the left. There was a frog somewhere in the back. Even the Salamander Godou remembered from noon was lowering his head.

Kusanagi Godou, though he may be a godslaying devil king, who killed god's and usurped divine authorities, did not in any way deal well with large amounts of attention.

This wouldn't change in how many years.

Sheepishly Godou scratched the back of his head. A flush was coming to his cheeks. He smiled in a goofy way and said. "Umm. So you guys know me?"

The familiars all nodded and gave their equivalent of "yes." Some screeched. Some wagged their tails. Some stamped. One familiar all the way to the left burped.

Once her fellow familiars were done, Sylphid acted as their translator. "Though the humans have long forgotten the names of the Divine Usurpers, we the sons and daughters of the wind, earth, fire, and water have not. Your title and name still reverbrates in our souls."

Sylphid lifted her face. Louise and everyone saw her expression, it was the face someone makes in the presence of great ones.

Godou sighed. "Campione."

Sylphid nodded.

"It has been said and re-said time and time again."

"_A Campione—a godslayer—is a supreme ruler._

_Since he can kill a celestial being, he can therefore call on the sacrosanct, divine powers wielded by the gods._

_A Campione—a godslayer—is a lord._

_Since the power to kill a deity is in his hands, he therefore looms over all mortals on Earth._

_A Campione—a godslayer—is a devil._

_Since of all mortals who live in the world, none can assume a power to match his!"_

"C-Campione~," Louise muttered as she finally understood what her familiar was. Looking towards Godou Louise asked in a small voice, "Y-you're a King...you're royalty?"

Godou blinked. He shook his head. "Technically but more than royalty I'm considered divinity."

"D-divinity…" Louise stammered. It was presposterous in her opinion. The only one they considered a god was the Founder. No one else could dare lay a claim on divinity...but

The giant black [Boar].

The magnificent [Steel] blade.

There was no way that such things existed in the mortal realm. Thus the answer was simple.

"Your Majesty!" Louise quickly acknowledged and she kneeled in front of her familiar. Being a noble, Louise was only required to bow in front of royalty.

"""Your Majesty.""" All the Nobles repeated as they knelt in a way that mirrored Louise. All their heads were facing him. The only ones who did not kneel were Colbert, though he did bow his head, and Tabitha because she too was of royalty.

Godou scratched his head in a sheepish manner.

"Umm. Although I am [King] I'm more of a laissez faire kind of guy."

Laughing in a hesitant manner Godou reaffirmed his thoughts. He absolutely despised being the center of attention. It was alright if there was something to take his attention, like a battle, but in a situation where he was the center of attention with nothing to do, Godou a godslaying devil king felt uncomfortable

"Umm, you guys really don't have to do this." Godou murmered. "Don't worry I don't take the blow personally." The form of a blonde girl came to his mind. "Actually this isn't the worst I've experienced." Words seemed to come to ears, '_after all Godou I'll never get you serious without the intent to kill.'_

Godou sighed as bad memories came back to him.

Taking the exasperated sigh as a sign of discomfort the nobles started grovelling even more.

"Umm. You are all...forgiven." Godou tried.

"Really?" Sylphid whispered peeking up a little like a little girl would do when she knows she did a very bad thing.

"Really." Godou assured them with a nod.

"YAY!" She shouted all smiles again as she hopped back to her feet, her master's cloak just barely covering her body. "Your Majesty isn't mad anymore?"

Godou blinked. "Uhh sure. I never was angry."

"Yay!" Sylphid said as she jumped up like a child who just got her birthday present. "Your Majesty isn't mad."

Godoum smiled the dragon sort of reminded her of Ena, when Godou first met her.

"Your Majesty won't annihlate all of us!" The young dragon cheered.

...maybe a little too much like Ena.

"Oi! Oi!" Godou shouted in his protest. Sadly having forgotten her fears Godou's complaints fell on deaf ears.

As Sylphid started hopping around in joy, the rest of the familiars too started understanding that they and their master's wellbeing was not in danger. They started relaxing and they slowly returned to the side of their contractors.

"Your Majesty!" Godou heard.

"Huh." Godou said as he looked at Syphid who called him.

"Does Your Majesty have another of those delicious things that you gave me yesterday! They were so goooooooodd!" Slurred the girl with blue hair as saliva dripped from her mouth.

"Uhh sure." Godou said as he pulled out what seemed to be a strange roll from his pocket.

"Yay!" Oddly the dragon/girl seemed to get even more happy about food than the fact that she and the nobles were going to survive.

Quickly swiping the roll from Godou's hand Sylphid started happily chewing as sounds of pleasure escaped her throat.

"Too much like Ena." Godou sighed as rubbed his forehead in exasperation.

With the return of their familiars, the nobles too started peaking up and regaining their bearings. With caution they looked up at Godou in a completely different light with fear and respect.

Sighing Godou shook his head. He understand why they looked at him like that sure, but he sure didn't like it.

He couldn't comprehend why those in power enjoyed being the center of such attention. True power demands respect and fear, but in heart Godou was still that naive 15 year old. He had no intention of being a [King]. He would take ahold when situation demands, but beyond that he desired to live as he always have, a normal high school boy now a college student.

Sighing Godou turned away and walked towards the castle.

His mission of gaining an apology from Guiche was fulfilled and his identity (though he wasn't trying to hide it or anything) was revealed. Deeming further presence unneccessary, Godou walked away.

Together the magis, commoner, and familiars watched the retreating figure of the [King] towards the sunset.

It might have been a trick of the light or an allusion, but all those there could swear on their mother's womb that they saw it.

Illuminated under the direct rays of the sun, they could see the divine mark of the **Usurper of Victory**. His very symbol of power and authority. Shining down upon them was what seemed to be a main crest and 10 smaller crests accompanying them floating and attached to the retreating back of the godslayer. A majestic symbol of power that far surpasses any mortal royal. In other words the very symbol of divinity and a god. It was made with what seemed to be wrought bronze or copper, but all those there knew that the metal (if it was metal) was something that they would never truly understand. The divine aura and natural right to rule just flowed out of the crests...no Kusanagi Godou.

The fear forgotten humans, and animals alike just stared in awe of the majestic aura of power. Beforehand they only addressed Kusanagi Godou as [King] in fear of his wrath, not out of respect or awe. However now that was unneeded. Within their minds, their hearts, their very souls the commoners and magis alike identified Godou as a true King worthy of respect and authority that they nobles and commoners alike were more than willing to serve.

Kusanagi Godou is a King.

0000000000

**For all those who are wondering I do not plan to continue this story in the normal fashion.**

**When I was writing this I felt a little confined. In the end I decided I really don't like writing about Louise and her merry band of pathetic nobles.**

**I decided I will add bits and pieces here and there skipping large chunks and not half as long as this.**

**If you guys want to write your own version of my story go ahead I welcome you, because in all honesty, it might be fun to read but it wasn't fun to write. In the end I am a battle fanatic. One that loves action over drama, and in this story I can't write fight scenes, I can only write pown scenes where Godou just trolls his enemies (which should be the case...even Karen the Heavy Wind is powerless in front of him).**

**I really don't know if I want to add Derflinger into the mix. Godou already has Ame no Murakumo and he's not the type to carry swords or even use them in a normal fashion. Furthermore, Ame no Murakumo can do all that Derflinger does only better.**

**I stuck with the usual 10 incarnations because in all honesty they are Godou's best powers.**

**10 Incarnations and Ame no Murakumo is actually all that Godou needs to battle gods, let alone magis in halgekina.**

**Well that's all I have to say.**

**Adiu.**


End file.
